A Second Ago
by smileyface1314
Summary: Complete! Sorry, but this story is kind of experimental, so I suggest that you don't read it, but anyways, DGHG, Voldemort dies, his son takes over, Ginny goes kind of crazy and gets angsty...
1. Harry's Escape

It was the day before Harry's 16th birthday, and he was cooped up in his room for telling the Dursely's friends that his wand was more than a toy. Thankfully, they left not wanting to spend time around a household with a mental kid in it. He decided to write to the Order and ask if he could come over yet. His letter read:  
  
Hey Mr. Moody!  
  
Has the Order been going smoothly? Well, I just got in trouble for scaring some of the Dursely's friends away by saying my wand was real. They probobly just thought I was mental or something. Anyways, it's almost my birthday, and I was wondering if I could come to the Order. You did say that after my birthday, I could. Can't I just go two days early? Pretty pretty please? Ok, if I don't get an answer soon, I'm just going to go myself. Bye bye!  
  
Harry  
  
It looked ok. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and said, "The usual. Ok, this is the last time I'm going to send a letter there. And you know the drill, if you are about to be attacked, scratch the upper left corner. Bye!"  
  
Harry's response didn't come. Finally, at 11, he decided to go. He got out his broomstick and trunk. He took his invisibility cloak out and put it on. After checking that the Dursely's were asleep, he silently opened his window and flew away. It felt so good to be flying again, after not being able to fly because of his suspention of the Quiddinch team. He was just approaching London when he looked at his watch. 12 AM. Cool, he was 16!  
  
He landed on the sidewalk and #12, Grimmauld Place appeared. He knocked, and no answer. He decided that everybody was probobly just asleep, so he whispered, "Alohomora!"  
  
He opened the door, and he saw the entrance hall was a lot cleaner than last Christmas. He slowly walked up the stairs. He creeped up to his and Ron's room and opened the door, and saw Ron unconscious in the corner, and a Death Eater frantically searching through the drawers. Harry immediately reached for his wand, but by the time he could say, "Stupefy!" the Death Eater had Disapperated.  
  
Harry started running aroung the house, looking for anybody to help Ron, but nobody else was around. Harry was about to go to the attic to see if Kreatcher was up there, but he suddenly collapsed in the hallway. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was a new head on the wall... 


	2. Catching Up On News

"Harry, can you hear me? Harry? Harry?" It was Tonks. She was standing over him, along with Mrs. Weasely, Moody, Lupin, Snape, Hemione, Fred and George, and Ron. He looked ok, just Harry could barely notice a scratch on his cheek.  
  
"Is Ron ok? I was looking for everybody last night, but nobody was there. I also saw a Death Eater going through Ron's stuff in his room." He noticed that everybody was looking puzzled. "You know, Ron was unconscious last night, nobody was here, maybe even stuff missing...Hey, am I the only one here who knows that Ron was hurt last night?"  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron said quietly. "We were all here last night. and nothings missing. And I wasn't knocked unconscious last night. Has something happened to you, mate?"  
  
Just then, Ginny walked in. She was wearing a tank top and shorts, and her red hair was flowing raidiantly down her back. Harry's heart started pumping louder and faster. Wait, this was Ginny we were talking about. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. Well, maybe it was just because Harry hadn't really thought about girls since the trip back from Hogwarts, when Cho walked by. Well, at least it wasn't like he was falling for Pansy Parkinson, or something, he thought.  
  
Ginny saw Harry and started screaming, "What happened to Harry!? What's he doing here!? Why's he in his underwear!?" And sure enough, Harry looked down and he only had his boxers on. Just the time to have worn the ones with the little hearts on them. And they were from Cho. He started screaming hysterically and ran to his and Ron's room. He changed and went downstairs to where everybody was.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!" Everyone yelled when he entered the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll make you all something to eat," Mrs. Weasely said. Then Tonks said in a very stern voice, "What are you doing here? When did you get here and what happened last night."  
  
"Well," Harry said. "It was almost my birthday, and you guys said I could come over after my birthday. So I flew over here with my invisibility cloak on. When I came over, Ron was unconscious, a Death Eater was going through his stuff, and nobody else was home."  
  
What the...I wasn't unconscious!" Ron said. "And everybody else was here last night, except maybe Moody and Lupin. And nothing has been stolen or damaged or even searched through. Oh, and hi by the way."  
  
"Hi guys. I missed you all summer! At least you RESPONDED to my letters." Harry answered.  
  
"Uh, hehe..." Hermione laughed weakly. Ginny came and sat down next to Harry. "Hi Harry, how were the muggles?" She asked.  
  
"Um, they were ok, I guess. Anything about Voldemort not in the papers I should know about?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore has been coming over every few evenings to tell us where You-Know-Who might be, and the members of the Order go and capture some Death Eaters for Azkaban. A lot more people have joined the Order now. Neville and his Grandmother, Dean and Seamus and their parents, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and their families, and some more Aurors."  
  
Sure enough, when they went to the dining room to eat, (It was all cleaned out now), about 20 other people were already there.  
  
Well, they had a good breakfast, (Pancakes that were bewitched to squeal, "Happy birthday Harry!" Every 10 seconds before they were consumed, which was extremely embarrassing to Harry). Harry and Ginny kept on talking about everything that had happened since school let out. It seemed like Ginny was enjoying talking to Harry. Both of them were blushing furiously, but it seemed like no one else noticed. But, they didn't mention it to each other.  
  
After talking and playing a few games of Wizard Chess with Ron and Hermione, Harry decided that he would go and finish his homework, while Ron and Hermione went and hung out with Neville. The truth was, Harry just needed some time to himself. 


	3. Harry and Ginny

In about 15 minutes later, there was a knock at Harry's door. He answered, "Come in," And it was Ginny.  
  
"Can I hang out with you, Harry? Everyone else is playing with their wands and are threatening me that they will put hexes and curses on me." She asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they won't do that, you're only alowwed to use magic during the summer if it's an emergency. Besides, your brothers won't let them do spells on you." Harry answered.  
"They were the ones who thought of it," She said, rolling her eyes. "So, what are you working on? Is fith year hard?"  
  
"No, don't worry, it's just a little harder than fourth year."  
  
"Good. So what's up with you and Cho?"  
  
"I don't know, we kind of broke up, I guess."  
  
"Same here. I don't know what's going on with anyone."  
  
" Well, at least you have lots of boyfriends!"  
  
"Well, none of them really liked me! Especially with Ron telling them off for dating me!"  
  
"I guess, yea."  
  
"I guess, yea!? Weirdo!" And then she tackled him.  
  
"Ow, get off of me!" Harry yelled. Then he started hitting her with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! Don't you know anything about chivalry!? Guys aren't supposed to hurt ladies!" And she started punching him.  
  
"Hey, I'm not hurting you! Anyway, dosen't it apply to girls too? You're punching me! Ow!" She had just punched him in the balls.  
  
Then the door opened. In came Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Seamus, Dean, Justin, Hanna, Luna, and Ernie. Ron yelled, "What are you doing to Harry!? You're too young for that!" And he started to pry her off of Harry.  
  
"Hey, you punched me before you could walk or talk! You and your sick mind!" Then Ginny started to chase everybody, leaving Harry alone. He started waddling towards the door, thinking that after he got Ginny back he would sit in a bowl of essence of murtlap. He opened the door, and there was Ginny, with her nose swelling up and vines growing out of her shorts. "I tolnd you thant they were gonna doooo thant." Harry fixed her up and let her inside. "Okay, I'm sorry if I didn't believe you," He said. Then Ginny burst into tears. "Everybody hates me! My brothers, my friends, my boyfriends, everybody!"  
  
"It's ok, nobody hates you, hate is a very strong word, I'm sure only the Slytherins hate you, but everybody else likes you!" And at that, she cried even louder and collapsed into Harry's lap, sobbing into his chest. "I swear, really, you're quite popular. You've got lots of friends, and many more boyfriends than my girlfriends! Actually, I've only had one girlfriend, and not a lot of luck with her," He said reassuringly. Then he patted her back.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Ginny looked up at Harry. Her bright, green eyes were beautiful, even with tears in them. "Can I tell you something?" She asked. "Of course, Ginny," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, Malfoy kept on writing to me this summer," She said quietly. "I don't know why, but he said that last year he found me as a total hottie after he broke up with Pansy. And I hate him. But he kept on saying that he wasn't who I thought he was. He said that we needed to talk privately, so we decided to meet in Diagon Alley, at Flourish and Blotts on the 23rd of August. And can you believe it? I said yes! So, when I meet him there, can you maybe pretend like we're dating or soemthing? Please?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Harry answered with a smile. 


	4. Midnight Mystery

The month of August was creeping by way too slowly. Harry and Ginny were spending as much time together as possible. Everyone else were calling them lovers; finally they just started saying they were dating to save time. They still hung out with Ron and Hermione, about the only people who didn't tease them about hanging out together. Eventually Harry got it out of Ron to say he was sorry he told Fred and George to hex Ginny. After that, Ginny spent a lot more time with Luna instead of Harry.  
  
It was the night of the 22, and shortly after midnight, Harry heard a knock on the door. He tiptoed past Ron's bed and opened the door. It was Ginny in her nightgown, (which she looked beautiful in). She said frantically, "Help me, Harry! A Death Eater took Hermione! He scooped her up and Disapparated when he saw me!" She started pulling Harry towards her and Hermione's room. "It was probobly just a nightmare, Ginny, she's probobly just gone to the bathroom or something, I mean why would a D-" Harry stopped short when he saw Hermione's bed; there were burnt places in the shape of Hermione, like she had been Stunned or something. "What color light came out of the Death Eater's wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Red, I think, I was woken up by the spell, I just had one tiny glimpse of Hermione's face before she was Stunned," Ginny answered.  
  
"Ok, at least she's alive," Harry breathed. "We need to alert everyone, quick."  
  
As Harry and Ginny were running to Moody's room, Harry was trying to persuade her to not meet Malfoy. "This is probably all his fault! In fact, I know it is! Seriously, it could be dangerous!" Harry was saying as he was running alongside Ginny. "No, I'm going to go and teach him right for doing this. By the way, I've been practicing the Unforgivable Curses on the rats in the attic ever since I agreed to meet Malfoy," Ginny said sternly as she was walking alongside Harry. "Ginny, how could you!? That's horrible! It's not good for the rats! You should be nice to them, especially since they don't have a chance against defending themselves. You should know better than that!"  
  
"Since when are you Mister Oh-So-Nice-To-Animals? And you never complain in Transfiguration class! What's with you!?"  
  
But Harry never had the time to respond, for Moody just Apparated in front of them and said calmly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I swear she wasn't there when I looked, and Ginny said she saw a Death Eater take her!" Harry said. Moody, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were drinking tea in the kitchen. "Harry, Ginny, I never was Stunned! What are you talking about?" Hermione stammered. "Maybe it's not a good idea if you see Malfoy in the morning," Moody said. "There's no doubt that he's behind all this. It could be dangerous. In fact, you're not going to go shopping with your mother."  
  
"But, but," Ginny searched for reasons to go. "My mother promised me that we could get some new robes for me. They need my measurements!"  
  
"I'll talk with your mother and see if it's alright. But promise me that you will not go into Flourish and Blotts." Ginny never had time to answer, for right then Dumbledore Apparated by Moody's side. "We have news of a Death Eater here by the name of Malfoy. Disapparated approximately 10 minutes ago," He said. "You're a little too late. But thanks for trying. Ginny here has arranged to meet Draco tomorrow. Do you think this has anything to do with this?" Moody asked. "It's ok. Draco is trustable. Very different from his father. It's ok for Ginny to see him," Dumbledore replied. "Thank you, Professor!" Ginny squealed. 


	5. Diagon Alley

It was the 23 of August, and everyone was lining up in front of the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley. Soon, Harry was traveling through the emerald green flames to the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. Harry looked up and saw Malfoy smiling down at him.  
  
"Hey Harry! How have you been all summer? " Malfoy asked. "Er, fine, how are you?" Harry said. Just then Ginny came. "Had a nice summer? Crucio!" Malfoy dodged the curse and instead hit a copy of "The Monster Book of Monsters". "Hey, what are you doing to my books?" The storekeeper growled as the book was shrieking. "Out, you little rascals! Out!"  
  
"Ok, Ginny, let me explain myself before you try to do the Crutacious Curse on me again," Malfoy pleaded as he, Harry, and Ginny were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley. "Since my father was put in Azkaban, my mother revealed who she really is."  
  
"Yea, that she was cheating on your father and she was actually dating You-Know-Who," Ginny said. "Please, let me speak! She said she was actually a spy for Dumbledore. But she couldn't tell anyone until he was jailed. So now she's been taking me away from the Dark Arts and training me to become an Auror and to not like the Dark Arts. It was very hard at first, since all my life I had been living with the Dark Arts. But now I finally see how the Dark Arts are bad and how it's better to be against it. Mother and I have been traveling around England, capturing Death Eaters and handing them over to the Ministry. And so I decided to apologize for being so mean to you over the past few years. So, blame it on my father. Gosh, I hate my father! And please, will you accept this? It's the truth," Malfoy said sincerely. "Swear?" Harry asked. "Pinky swear," Malfoy answered. Ginny then leaped onto him and gave him a big hug. After Ginny finished hugging Malfoy, he turned to Harry and they shook hands. "Hey, where's Ron and Hermione?" Malfoy asked. "They were right behind us in line to go to Diagon Alley," Ginny said. They're probably looking for us."  
  
"Boo! Haha! Scared you!" Ron yelled. He was peeking out from behind a bookcase at Flourish and Blotts. "You so did not! Oh, Draco has something to say to you," Ginny said. "Malfoy has something to say to us? And since when do you use his first name? What's with you, Ginny?" Hermione came out from behind the bookshelf. And Draco, as he now wanted to be called, told his story, and it sounded even more touching the second time.  
  
They had a wonderful time that day. Draco got them lots of stuff, and he turned out to be a very likeable person. "So now how do you feel about being in Slytherin?" Hermione asked. Draco answered, "I think what I'm going to do is teach everybody in it to not like the Dark Arts. Of course, there are already some people who are against the Dark Arts and have been their whole lives. But I think many of the others have either been raised by their other parent over the summer or have been living with people from the Ministry. But I think that Pansy was put in Azkaban because she was caught dressed like a Death Eater at what they think is a Death Eater's training building. Wasn't it in the Daily Prophet? Just I think there were too many Death Eater's caught to say their names."  
  
"Really? Pansy was training to be a Death Eater? And she's only 16? That's freaky!" Ron said. "Hey, how about we check out Fred and George's joke shop? I haven't been there yet," Harry suggested.  
  
It was awesome! There were shelves filled with loads and loads of magical tricks! It was way better than Zonko's! Of course, everything was a lot.cheaper! It was suprising that there weren't a lot of people filling the store. In fact, where had the others gone? "Boo! Haha! Tricked you!"  
  
"Ah." Harry started. But all of a sudden, people popped out of nowhere and filled the store. He looked around and saw the others looking just as bewildered. Then he turned around and saw George, or was it Fred, had put some sort of cloth over his eyes that made him not see anybody. "Bio-invisiblity blindcloths! Only five sickles each!"  
  
"Why you little creep! Why'd you do that, Fred?" Ron yelled. "Sorry Ron, but it was just a little demonstration. Please forgive me! I'll be your best friend!" Fred answered. "Oh, puh-lease. I'm your brother and that's already enough. So, can you give us some stuff?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Fred looked around and saw Draco. "Hey, get out of my shop! What's he doing here?"  
  
"Oh, he's now our friend. Seriously! Draco, tell your story."  
  
It was getting kind of boring the third time. 


	6. Lost

It was time to leave, and everyone was lining up in front of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Weasley was counting everyone, and found out that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were gone. "Harry, dear, do you know where they might be?" She asked. "Nope, sorry. But I'll go look for them," He answered.  
  
He looked all over the place, and he finally found Draco in the back of Ollivander's wand shop. He was in a corner, crying. "Where are they!? Harry, where are they!? I swear, I have nothing to do with this!? Help!"  
  
"Draco, just calm down, help is on the way, MJ Wilson," Harry said. "Take a deep breath, and start all over."  
  
"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, they're gone!" Draco cried. "They're not who you think they are anymore! Ministry of Magic! Department of Mysteries! Locked door! Protect the Order! The Dark Lord." And then he fainted. "Draco, Draco, what do you mean!? Is Voldemort going to attack the Order!? And how did you find out about it!? Oh, gosh, Mr. Ollivander!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. P-," He stopped short. "What is Mr. Malfoy doing here? I'll call for help, you can go on."  
  
Harry walked back to the bookstore lost in thought. What did he mean? What was in the locked door? What happened to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny? How could they be different? What was wrong? And on the line for the fireplace, he was thinking how to get into the locked door. And while he was swirling through the emerald green flames, he was thinking what he would find in there. And as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he thought about if they would be there. He collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. He only woke up when Ron Apparated into the room, with the worst haircut ever.  
  
"Ron, how did you Apparate? Where are the others? Where did you go? What's with the haircut?" Harry asked eagerly. Ron just replied to all this with a "Huh?". 


	7. Arrival at the Ministry

That night, Harry decided to go to the Ministry. After he made sure "Ron" was asleep, he put on jeans and a t-shirt, gabbed his wand, and tiptoed downstairs. He was about to put Floo powder in the fire, when he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He slowly turned around and saw Luna staring at him.  
  
"Can I come with you?" She asked. "You don't know where I'm going, and you probably shouldn't," Harry answered.  
  
"Please, I haven't talked to her for a long time," Luna pleaded. "Fine, come along, and please stop reading my mind," Harry grumbled.  
  
Harry and Luna landed in the magnificent hall of the Ministry of Magic. Harry looked up and saw that the ceiling had been painted purple and silver over the summer. The fountain had been remodeled. It was now a sea dragon emerging from the water and sprouting water out of its' mouth and nostrils. Harry helped Luna up and started running towards the elevator. It took a long time to finally get to the Department of Mysteries because the elevator went up to the top level and all the way back down.  
  
The door was easy to open. It wasn't even Alorhamora proof. Harry didn't close the door this time because he knew what was going to happen if he did.  
  
Only after four tries did they find the locked door. It was Alorhamora proof, knife proof, unbreakable, and immarkable. Harry was about to just give up, when he and Luna were pushed through the door by a pair of hands that were as pale as milk.  
  
Ok, everybody, please review! I know this is a very short chapter, just I didn't want to join chapter 6 with this one. It would just seem too crowded. I need to get lots of reviews, or else I will loose my self esteem. That means, if I don't get at least 20 reviews, I will not upload the next chapter. Come on, You know you want to find out what happens to Harry and Luna! Best wishes, Me! 


	8. The Department of Mysteries

Harry at first shut his eyes tightly, but after a few minutes he opened them. He and Luna were falling down some sort of chute that was about 50 feet in diameter. It was pitch black except for dim lights that would be floating in midair. Since Harry was falling so fast, he couldn't take a good look at them. After what seemed like hours, Harry and Luna landed in a room. It was the plainest room Harry had ever seen. The walls were white and it had a white floor. It echoed every little sound that was made in it. "Luna, did you know about this place?" Harry asked. "Place, place, place, place," The room echoed. "No, I did not. I know you knew about this place, but you never knew what exactly was in it. But now you do," Luna replied. "In it, in it, in it, in it," The room echoed.  
  
Harry started walking towards the wall, but he couldn't reach it. As soon as he got in reaching distance, the wall moved away. "Ginny? Ron? Hermione?" Harry called. "Are you here somewhere? Was Draco correct, or was this all a trap?" All of a sudden, a white door appeared on the wall Harry had been chasing. He could actually grab it without the wall moving. "Luna, come over here," Harry said. Harry opened the door, and there stood Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Thank you for coming!" "Pollyjuice potion!" "You-Know-Who!" "Trapped!" "Save us!" "Avada-Kedavra!" "The Order's in danger!" "I want my mommy!" "V-Voldemort said Draco's next!" "Help!" They all screamed. "Ok, just tell us calmly what happened, and we'll see what we can do. What happened?" Harry asked. "You-Know-Who captured us, well actually just his Death Eater's. But some of his Death Eater's made Pollyjuice potion and are spying on the Order," Ginny answered timidly. "He said we're going to be killed as soon as he can figure out how to get out of here," Ron started biting his nails. "The Order's going to get destroyed as soon as they get enough information about Dumbledore and you," Hermione stuttered. "Ok, first things first, let's get out of here," Luna dazedly said. "That will be easy. Luna and I have our wands. We're going to summon our brooms and yours. But for Luna and Hermione." Harry said matter-of- factly. "Hermione can ride on my broom," Ron suggested. "Luna can ride on my broom," Ginny said. "Ok, good. Accio, Firebolt! Accio, Cleansweep! Accio, what's the name of your broom, Ginny?" Ginny came flying over to Harry and said, "A Comet."  
  
"Ok. Accio, Comet!" The three brooms came flying to them and hovered just at waist height next to their riders. "Hey, what's everyone waiting for? Let's go!" Harry asked. "That's why," Ron pointed in back of Harry. Everyone slowly turned around, and there was Voldemort, evily glaring at Harry.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, surprise! Harry, we meet again," Voldemort smirked. "It seems as though you have found your way into the chamber of love, but then opened the door to the chamber of hate. Now do you see what wonders hate has? And how love is so plain?" And sure enough, Harry looked around for the first time. The "chamber of hate" as he called it was even more beautiful than the entrance hall of the Ministry. The walls were studded with diamonds and emeralds, and the gold ceiling had a beautiful and ornate crystal chandelier. The floor had pretty blue and white tiles. The only thing was on everything, there was "power" written all over it. "So I'm giving you one last chance to join my power. If you do, we can bring back your parents. We can bring back Sirius. We can bring back everyone. But if you will be foolish enough to stay on your side, you and the rest of your loved ones will suffer," Voldemort stated. "Ok, let's test your intelligence here. Do you really think we're going to join you?" Harry talked back. "Are you saying that you think I'm dumb?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm saying you're a coward. Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Luna, Ron, and Hermione joined in. "Silence! Crucio!" Voldemort put the Cruciatious curse on Harry. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Harry cried as the searing pain went through his body. "Oh, come on Tommy, remove it. You're never going to get him to be sensible if you torture him," Harry looked up and saw that it was Ginny who spoke. Wait, Ginny? Was that really Ginny with her arm wrapped around Voldemort? It couldn't be. He must have been having hallucinations due to the shock of the curse. But no, it was real. Ron started trying to tug her away from him, but all she did was say, "I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. I don't need an older brother telling me that the Dark Arts are not to be mixed up in. Lord Voldemort is very trustworthy, and we get lots of power! I would advise you to do the same. Because the Dark Arts rule all good. There's no getting around it. Avada-Kedavra!"  
  
Then Harry had a thought that was quicker than the spell. He had once watched a muggle movie called "The Matrix". It was about a guy who was a computer hacker, Neo, who was told the world he lived in was actually just a computer program. A man named Morpheus offered him a blue pill and a red pill. He said the blue pill would let him continue living in the world he was used to, or he could take the red pill which would let him live in the real world. He took the red pill, and in the real world, he fought against the Matrix, (the name of the computer system in which he had been living). It turned out in the end that he was "the One" who could beat the system. And now that Harry thought about it, his life was a lot like Neo's. He had lived in the muggle world for 11 years, and then he was brought into the magical world and told he had defeated the bad guy, Voldemort, after he had killed his parents. And ever since last year, Harry knew that he would either have to be murdered by Voldemort or murder him. So, if his life was a lot like Neo's then couldn't he maybe act like him too?  
  
Without thinking, Harry charged and pushed Ron out of the way. The killing curse was coming towards him, and he leaned back to dodge it. Oh man, this is awesome, he thought. If only I had worn my school robes, then I would have really looked like Neo! He backflipped onto his broom and started soaring through the chamber of love and up into the abyss. He looked behind him and saw the others coming in back of him. Ginny leaped onto the end of Ron's broom, and Voldemort grabbed onto the twigs of Harry's broom. "I've got you now, Harry! I've got you now!" Voldemort laughed. "Oh no you don't, Riddle!" Harry bucked Voldemort off of the Firebolt.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally reached the door. Ron was struggling with Ginny to not harm him but at the same time keep her on his broom. "Ok, how I got in here was I could walk right through the door. I'll try that," Harry pushed against the door, but he couldn't get through.  
  
"Ok, now what are we going to do?" Hermione asked angrily. "Gimme back my wand! I need to kill you!" Ginny yelled. "Does anyone know how to lift the Imperius curse from Ginny?" Ron asked. "She was the only one who was practicing the unforgivable curses. Sorry," Luna answered. "Shh, I'm thinking," Harry demanded. Right then, Neville came through the door.  
  
"Harry, get him!" Ron yelled as Harry dived after Neville. "Harry, help! Where am I going!?" Neville screamed. He fell on the floor of the chamber of love. Harry quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him on his broomstick. But something puzzled Harry. Voldemort wasn't there. He checked in the chamber of hate. There was no sign of Voldemort, but the chandelier was swinging slightly. He flew up to check it out. There was a tiny little line in the shape of a square around the chandelier. Harry pushed it, and discovered that it was a trapdoor. He peeked out of it, and it was leading to the middle of the platform of one of the London Underground stations. Harry quickly flew back up and told the others what he had discovered.  
  
"Are you sure there's really an escape to a muggle infested area? Especially from a top secret Ministry room?" Hermione questioned. "Yes, I am sure, unless Voldemort took over my mind again. If so, take me through the door that I thought was locked and bring me to Snape so I can tell him what we were up to and ask for Occlumency lessons," Harry replied sarcastically. "It's worth a shot to just go down there and see what's there."  
  
They flew down through the chute and through the chamber of love and up into the chamber of hate to the chandelier. "Ok, Harry, this better work, because Ginny's killing me!" Ron screamed. And it was true. Ginny kept trying to wrestle her wand out of his hand while screaming, "Avada- Kedavra!" for no reason. Harry pushed the trapdoor and it opened to the station that was deserted except for a few homeless people and the trains stopping by. Harry quickly shut it and said, "Now everyone, put away your wands and cover up the lettering of your broom's name. Act as if we're cleaning up the station or something. Come on."  
  
Everyone climbed out of the trapdoor and followed Harry and Hermione through the station and onto a train leaving to the station nearest Grimmauld Place. They boarded the train and looked at the clock. It was two AM. Ginny continued to get her wand from Ron and scream, when Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a man in the corner of the train grunt, "Be careful with that child, she's dangerous. Don't let her out of your sight until you get it out of her." And then he went back to sleep. Harry walked over to him and sat down next to him. Wait, he resembled Goyle a lot. The same enormous figure, the same color hair. Harry forced open his eyes, and dang, it was him! "Everybody, go to a different car, quick!" Harry shouted. "Goyle's here!"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not going to do anything to you," Goyle called back. "Same thing happened to me as Draco. My mum turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore. I'm not a supporter of the Dark Lord anymore. Don't worry, I swear."  
  
"Ok, never mind then. So, what's up?" Harry asked. "I'm now spying for Dumbledore on You-Know-Who. And yes, I have never defeated him, so I am afraid to say his name. A lot of the information Dumbledore gives to the Order on where Death Eater's are. But he still won't let me join the Order. I have to let him catch at least one more Death Eater," Goyle answered.  
  
Harry and Goyle talked for the rest of the ride back to Grimmauld Place. "Bye Goyle! See you at school!" Harry yelled when it was time to get off. "Bye!" He yelled back. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Ron carrying the struggling Ginny all ran back to number 12. As soon as Ginny was given a sleeping draught, Harry and Ron looked up one of the books in the library on how to remove the Imperius curse. And it looked like it was going to be pretty hard.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan: we go in there, wait for Voldemort to come, to Expelliarmius, undo the curse. Sounds simple enough, let's go," Harry whispered to Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. Ginny was running around the house furiously looking for her wand, which was safely stored in Ron's pant leg. "Luna, go and get Ginny please, we don't want to waste any time," Harry mentioned. It was the 31st and Harry and Ron had succeded in mastering the Imperius curse.  
  
As they traveled through the emerald green flames, and into the department of Mysteries, Harry thought if it would work. What if she was doing all this from her own free will. Harry glanced at Neville and thought of 4th year when Neville was able to do gymnastics due to the Imperius curse. Did the Imperius curse have the power to make a person do impossible things? If so, why hadn't Ginny just beaten all of them to death and taken her wand without even trying? Whatever, he thought. We've got to try.  
  
As they flew down the chute, one of the lights flew with Harry. He had just enough time to read "Hope" on it in miniscule writing. How lame, he thought. Or maybe, not.  
  
When they finally reached the chamber of love, Voldemort was reclining in a chair that was obviously from the chamber of hate. It was pure gold and had "Power" written all over it in rubies. "I,ve been expecting you," He muttered. "I was sure the grand Harry Potter could master the Imperius curse quicker than this, but still, it's a record. Come, sit," He conjured up six more chairs. "And tell me about your week. Has it been exciting? Lazy? Dangerous?" He said with a smirk. "Have any Death Eater's stopped by? Or are they saving it until later?"  
  
"Why are you asking us these questions!? Are you planning an attack!? If you do anything to the Order, I swear I will blow you and your lousy little Death Eaters thousands of miles away from Grimmauld Place!" Harry yelled. "Harry, Harry, sit down, relax. Did you really think I knew where your little club was before you informed me that I must look for a missing number on Grimmauld Place? And if you really can blow me thousands of miles from there, why don't you do it now, when you have the chance? Here, kill me. Let's see if you can do what you say you can. Aha! Just as I thought! You can't do anything to me! And you tell me the places where my Death Eaters visit! This, Harry, is why you are truly my most faithful Death Eater. Now do tell me about yourself. I believe we have a year's worth of matters to discuss," Voldemort said calmly.  
  
At that Harry burst into tears. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to you. Not even harm a hair of yours. I thought you understood that you have helped me with lots of things over the years. And in return, I have given you a bit of my power. Why, don't you know that ever since you drained me of my power, I have been living a great life? Even though I haven't been powerful since two years ago, I have been happy. I have known that I have made you miserable, and many others too. And for that I gave you my sense of logic.  
  
"And that year in which I had shared a body with one of my followers, and you stopped me from getting the Sorcerers' Stone, I have been even more happy knowing that without power, I had killed three people? My follower, Nicholas Flamel, and his dear beloved wife, they all were sent to the life hereafter due to your foolishness. And for that, I gave you my sense of pride.  
  
"For that year in which you defeated the memory of my 16 year old self, I have been proud that even as a child, I had power. For that, I gave you my sense of caring.  
  
"In the year which you gave me my most faithful servant, I've been happy and have had company in those dark days in which we plotted against our enemies. For that, I gave you my sense of value.  
  
"In the year in which you returned me to power, I have been happier than anyone or anything possible. I have had a body, followers which returned to me, and the ability to kill. For that, I gave up something very important to me. I wish I would get thanked, but geniuses are often misunderstood. I gave you my immortality.  
  
"That immortality was very important to me, and I hope it will be important to you. I hope you use it wisely. It will not make your body immortal, but your soul. You will be able to feel with your mind in the afterlife. Mine won't. I can be with you, but I cannot feel any emotion. My soul is now your disposal.  
  
"Last but not least, you have now given me freedom. I have nothing else to give you, and that makes me lost. I'm free because now I know that my son will see an end to Dumbledore and to all good. So, I'll give you a part of my freedom by doing this. I will part with my body and soul, and this world. I will see you when you leave, in your own time. Good bye, my friend, good bye. Oh, and before I do it, I must give you the Mark," Voldemort said. He drew a long quill from his pocket, and Harry realized it was just like the quill Umbridge had make him write lines with in detention. He watched as Voldemort took his arm and drew the skull with the snake coming out of its' mouth on it. It left the Mark on his arm, which was now dripping with blood. Voldemort put it away, and took out a dagger encrusted with emeralds that were placed on the handle like eyes that all seemed to be staring at Harry. Voldemort drew the dagger near his chest and said, "I'll never be forgotten, never!" And with that he stabbed himself and fell to the floor, oozing out blood.  
  
"That was way too easy," Ron broke the silence. "There's got to be a trick. I mean, Ginny's still serving him," while Ginny was weeping over Voldermorts' body.  
  
"Yea, but I've now got the Dark Mark on my arm, and his son is in charge," Harry snapped. "Let's just hope his mother is someone nice who'll give him a spanking if he even thinks about joining the Dark Arts." Ron grabbed Voldemorts' wand and undid the Imperius curse from Ginny, who was now hugging her brother.  
  
They started heading back towards the Order, chatting about how happy they were that Voldemort was dead. Harry was dragging his body behind him. They all grabbed a fireplace and were about to leave, when Harry said, "Here, Neville, take Voldemorts' body back. I'm going to stay here for a little while longer." Neville agreed, and he and Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all left. Harry went back down to the Department of mysteries, and searched for the door that lead to the room with the black veil. He found it and entered.  
  
It was just as he remembered it. It was eerily silent, and a sort of wind ruffled the veil. It seemed almost as if the arch that held the veil was going to collapse at any moment, and people would jump up from behind the stands and scare you. But Harry was sure that wouldn't happen. He walked up to the veil and sat down beside it. "Mom, Dad, can you hear me?" He called.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" A voice asked. "Yes, it's me, Harry. Is it you, Mom?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. I have been waiting to talk to you for ages. I was wondering when you would find us. Your father, Sirius, and I have been wanting to talk to you. Oh, we've missed you so much. I'll go and get them. You wait right here." And the voice trailed off, and a few moments later, he heard a more manly voice say, "Hello, Harry. I've been wanting to talk to you forever. I've missed you so much! So, you're in 6th year now, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I just killed Voldemort, so you know. Well actually, he committed suicide."  
  
"Way to go Harry, you did it!" Sirius yelled. "I always knew you would, ever since he killed your parents!" And at that Harrys' mother started weeping.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sirius, what happens when you die?"  
  
"We know as much as you do, Harry. You see, we actually aren't dead. We were all sent here by the Avada-Kedavra spell. The Avada-Kedavra spell actually doesn't kill people, like everyone thinks. It just sends people here and traps them. When people die who are trapped in here, they get sent to wherever they go after life," His Dad said.  
  
"You can also get trapped here if you walk through the veil. Some people have done that when they wanted to be with their loved ones who got taken by the spell. Your body gets taken with you if you do that. But we don't have bodies, only Sirius because his body rolled through the veil moments before the spell worked," His Mom said.  
  
"Isn't there a way to free you? To let your souls get back to their bodies and continue living the way they were? You could get back to your bodies, and I could get you out of your coffins! How can I free you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry Harry, it can't be done. We'll just have to live the rest of our lives like this," Sirius answered.  
  
"But, there has got to be a way! There's got to!" Harry yelled. He tried to tear the veil, but it wouldn't tear. He tried cutting it, but it wouldn't cut. He pounded the veil in frustration, and finally fell down, crying. He got up and said, "Mom, Dad, Sirius, I'm going to join you." He took a deep breath and said, "My life's worthless! Worthless! I'm never going to be happy! Argh!" He was about to walk through the veil, he had his foot halfway through, when he heard, "Harry, no, don't!" Ginny ran to his side. "Harry, life's better than you think! Don't leave it! There's more to it! You can always talk to your parents through the veil! Please, don't leave. I'll miss you!" Harry removed his foot from the veil.  
  
"You'll miss me? You'll actually miss me? Wrong! Nobody cares about me except who's in this veil! They just think I'm cool because I defeated Voldemort! Leave me alone! I've got my own life, and I can end it if I want! Let me die!" Harry screamed. He pounded the archway powerlessly and withered to the ground. "What's life for!?" He sobbed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Harry, but I have to do this," Ginny said. She took out her wand and Stunned Harry. 


	9. The First Day of School

"Here, help me with him. He's too heavy," Ginny said. She had brought Harry back from the Ministry and was trying to put him in bed. "Ginny, you should probably get to sleep, you have to wake up early to go to school tomorrow," Hermione said. "We'll take care of him."  
  
"But you have to get up at the same time! Please, it was all my fault. I Stunned him," Ginny pleaded. "Bed, now! Or else I'm telling Mom!" Ron demanded. "Fine!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Ginny woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She was at first sleepy, but then remembered what happened last night. She quickly jumped out of bed and put on some clothes, and ran to Harry and Ron's room. She knocked on the door, and to her relief, heard Harry's voice say, "Go away!" But why did he say go away?  
  
Ginny took a quick shower and all that and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning!" Her mother said. "Eat quickly, the cars are going to come in half an hour. I wonder where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in his room," Ginny answered. Right then Harry entered the kitchen. He was dressed in black jeans and had a black sweater with a hood covering his face. "Harry, dear, aren't you hot in those clothes? It's going to be 85 degrees today," Mrs. Weasely said. "I'm fine," Harry said darkly. Ron and Hermione looked up from their food, and Hermione pushed Harry out of the room. Ron and Ginny followed. "What are you doing!?" Hermione yelled in a whisper. "You're attracting attention to yourself!"  
  
"So?" Harry snapped. "Who cares?"  
  
"Uh, whatever! It's your problem if the Dark Mark is noticed on you!" Hermione stormed back to the kitchen.  
  
When the ministry cars came, the house was full of people rushing up the stairs and down getting their trunks, and saying goodbye to family members. "Have fun!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny got into the car. They sat next to Neville and Luna.  
  
"I can't wait until I see all my friends again!" Luna exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how many Slytherins have gone!" Ron said. For the whole can ride, Harry and Ginny were silent. Ginny wondered how the Ministry reacted when they found Voldemorts' body with a note on top of him saying he committed suicide in the middle of the entrance hall. She was uncomfortable with Harry being so depressed and silent. She even felt like dressing up in black and being shut off from the rest of the world. She wished she could be alone for just one minute, which was probably going to be in the restroom on the train.  
  
She was lost in thought when she realized she should just write a poem about it and give it to the band. She was the base guitarist in a band with her friends. They had formed together a year ago and would play at the many parties at Hogwarts. Her friend Anna was the guitarist, Emily was the singer, and they needed a new drummist. The one they had last year was in 7th year and therefore wasn't at school this year. She was Katie Bell.  
  
Maybe we should have an audition, she thought. I don't know, I'll ask Anna and Emily. Maybe we can write the music for this poem, and we can perform it sometime. That is, if we can get a new drummist.  
  
When they arrived at Kings' Cross Station, they thanked the driver of the car and went to platform 9 and 3/4. Ron and Hermione had to go to the front because of being Prefects, and Harry, Luna, and Neville went to a car. Ginny got a whole car to herself, so she could write her poem and think. Just before the train left, Draco came in.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" He said. "Hi Draco," Ginny mumbled. She looked out the window and saw rain clouds forming. Maybe it will rain, she thought. A clap of thunder was heard and it started to drizzle, getting heavier. "Ginny, what's the matter?" Draco asked. "It's a long story," Ginny mumbled as the train started to move. She then started to tell Draco what had happened at the Ministry last night because it wasn't in the papers. Voldemort wasn't found before the Daily Prophet was distributed.  
  
When she was at the part where she had found Harry about to enter the veil, a crowd of girls entered the car. "Hey Ginny! What's up?" Lexie yelled. Lexie was her friend in 2nd year who was best friends with Emily, Anna, Angel, and Arnold. Emily, Anna, and Angel entered after her. "So, what are we going to do about Katie?" Emily asked as she sat next to her. "We really need a drummist, or else the whole band goes kaput," Anna said as she sat down on Ginny's other side. "I was thinking of an audition," Ginny said. She had to look down a little to see Emily and Anna, as they were 2nd years too. Just like Lexie, Arnold, and Angel.  
  
"Hey, I play the drums!" Draco said. "You do? Really? Well then you can come to the audition," Anna said. Ginny thought about that. Having Draco in the band? The cute, muscular, blond, blue eyed guy who was sitting in front of her? The total hottie? Well, he was only a total hottie since she had found out he was nice. Before, her brothers' comments and his rude remarks had hidden his handsomeness. Angel interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, have you seen Arnold?" She asked. "We need to discuss our comic book club. Hey, you still haven't joined!"  
  
"I don't like discussing Dragonball and reading them. I just don't like comic books, how many times have I told you?" Ginny replied. "Fine!" Angel stormed out of the car.  
  
"Have you written any poems that we can put to music?" Emily asked as Lexie sat down next to her. "Oh, just a few, and I'm writing one right now," Ginny answered. "Let's see it, then," Anna said. Ginny tossed her the paper. "Whoa, this is so depressing! This is great!" Anna exclaimed. "Let me see that!" Emily demanded. As she read it, she started shaking her head. "No, I am not going to sing this! This is full of bad words and thematic elements! Why can't we just play 'I've Got a Pickle' or something silly like that?" She yelled. "Gosh, it sounds like you want to commit suicide or something!"  
  
"Hey, look, there's Arnold!" Lexie yelled and pointed to a short 2nd year boy with dark brown hair and eyes walking next to a taller 2nd year girl with short blond hair and green eyes also known as Angel. "Arnold!" Emily and Anna exclaimed while Lexie and they ran over to him and left the cart. Ginny and Draco were alone again in the car.  
  
"Hey, let me read that poem you wrote that they made such a big fuss over," Draco said. "No," Ginny said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't I have some privacy!? Gosh, it's bad enough they saw it! They now know what happened at the Ministry last night! Or maybe they just thought of it as some silly song that all punk rock artists write just to get attention! I hate them! I hate everyone! I hate everything! I hate myself!" Ginny screamed. She was now up on her feet and punched the window. Broken glass flew everywhere, and rain poured into the room. She kept on pounding the window and her hands and wrists started to bleed. She sunk down to the floor sobbing and cradling her hands. "Reparo! Draco yelled. The window fixed itself again, and he scooped Ginny into his arms and ran to the restroom. He started to rinse her hands. She started vomiting into the toilet as Draco started putting bandages on her hands and wrists.  
  
"Ginny, please stop doing that! Here, drink this glass of water," He said as he handed her a cup of water. He lead her out of the restroom and brought her back to the car they were in. "Ok, Ginny, breathe, and tell me what's wrong," Draco said. Ginny finished the story of the Ministry and about Harry's depression with huge sobs.  
  
It started getting dark and the torches were lit. Ron and Hermione came around and told them the train was going to be arriving in five minutes. Draco and Ginny put on their school robes and got their trunks and finished the sweets they had bought from the trolley a few hours ago.  
  
When the train stopped and everyone got out, Ginny heard Hagrid calling, "Firs' years, over this way! How yer doin', Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. Just Harry's been not felling well today, that's all," Hermione said. "Hope yer feel better," Hagrid said to Harry. Harry was facing away, looking at the thestrals and the lake. He was now wearing his school robes, but he had a hooded cloak on too. The wind was blowing his robes, and the rain was soaking them. "Harry, let's go," Ron said. Harry followed Ron and Hermione silently to one of the carriages, and Ginny and Draco got into the same carriage. Ginny couldn't stand looking at Harry, so she looked out the window at the pounding rain. She could see the first years on the lake in the rain, and the castle coming up ahead. "Hey, Ginny, are you excited about the O.W.L.S. this year?" Hermione asked just to start some conversation and relieve the eerie silence.  
  
"I don't care," Ginny mumbled. There was silence for a little while longer, then Ron said, "Do you think anybody will find out about You-Know- Who?"  
  
"You're still scared to say his name?" Harry muttered. "How pathetic. Well I'm telling Dumbledore no matter what you say." Ginny had started biting her nails since she was on the carriage, and now her fingers were bleeding. She put her hand on her lap. "Ginny, why are your fingers bleeding!?" Hermione asked. "Long story, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Draco said. "What have you done to my sister!?" Ron yelled, suddenly loosing all his trust that he had built up with Draco ever since the 23rd of August. "I cut my hands, that's all," Ginny muttered slowly and softly. "Still, be careful with her," Ron warned Draco. "I'm not a child," Ginny said. "I'm fifteen. You wern't yelled at like this last year when you were fifteen too. So shut up."  
  
"Whatever," Ron muttered. Ginny started playing her CD player that was magically adapted. It was a great way to shut herself off from the others in the carriage.  
  
When they got off the carriage, the rain had stopped. It was clearing up, and the moon was peaking out from behind the clouds. Enormous puddles were everywhere, and everyone's shoes were getting muddy. The 1st and 2nd years were stomping around in them and splashing everyone. Harry kept on kicking at the puddles, and his arms were crossed. Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry's face, and she saw tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Ginny looked down at a puddle and saw her reflection wavering. Her face was full of freckles, but she noticed she was paler than usual. Her long red hair was knotted up, and her lips wern't as bright pink as they usually were. And her eyes had the saddest look to them.  
  
When they reached the tables, Ginny had to depart with Luna and Draco. They said goodbye to her, but she didn't look up or say anything. She sat down at the table and put her elbows on either side of her plate. Dumbledore stood up from the high table and welcomed the new 1st years as Professor McGonnagal brought out the Sorting Hat and the stool. She called out names from a roll of parchment and each student came up and put the hat on. Ginny remembered her first year when Harry had saved her from the memory of Tom Riddle. He was so different now, his attitude, his everything. A second ago everything seemed fine. Now, her world was mixed up, and it seemed like it would never be the same again.  
  
Suddenly, the plates filled up with food, and the goblets filled up with pumpkin juice. Ginny suddenly felt her hunger, and pigged out. Harry, who hadn't eaten anything to her knowledge today, said he wasn't hungry and asked Ron for the password. When Ron said it was "Ron is cool" Harry stormed off to Gryffyndor tower taking that password seriously.  
  
As Ginny left the table and was on her way to Gryffyndor tower, Emily and Anna came up to her from the Slytherin table. "Hey, want to get your guitar and go and discuss our band matters in an empty classroom?" Emily asked. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Ginny asked. Lexie and Angel came over from the Slytherin table. Lexie asked, "What's wrong? There's got to be something wrong if you don't want to do band practice."  
  
"No, everything's okay, leave me alone," Ginny said. She then stormed off to Gryffyndor tower. She walked right up to her dormitory, flopped onto her bed, pulled the curtains, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
That night she had a very strange dream. She was standing on a bridge, looking down at the water rushing beneath her. She looked to her side and saw Harry doing the same. She looked back down at the water and closed her eyes. She slowly let herself slip and fall down into the river. She was falling very fast, but she never seemed to reach the river. She wanted to, but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't fall any faster. It was like the river didn't want her and was moving away from her.  
  
Finally, she reached the water. She felt its' coldness envelop her. And instead of feeling bad, she felt good. She felt as if her worries and sadness was drifting away with the rest of the water. But she didn't drift off. Instead, she was sinking towards the bottom. She saw Harry dead at the bottom, and suddenly didn't want to die. She tried to swim towards the surface, but some sort of force was pulling her down. She was now struggling, but the harder she struggled, the stronger the force. She was running out of air and hope, she couldn't hold on any longer. She let herself sink towards the bottom. She knocked her head on a rock, and the water became red. Redder than her hair, redder than her blood.  
  
Her life was flashing before her eyes, over and over again. She kept on hearing her name being called. She saw the sunlight through the water, she saw Harry next to her. She was dying, and nobody was there to save her. She saw Voldemort's face, laughing at her, taunting her. "Nobody's here to save you, nobody wants you to live, nobody gives a damn about you!" He taunted. Ginny screamed. She felt dizzy, she felt cold, her vision was blurred.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Draco came to the rescue. He held a hand out for Ginny to take, his eyes smiling the whole time. She took it, and she felt herself being lifted out of the water. She took a big gulp of air when she reached the surface, and there was her family cheering for her. She ran up and hugged her brothers and parents. Lexie, Emily, Anna, Angel, Arnold, Luna, Hermione, and Neville were there too. As a blanket was being draped around her, she saw Harry's body being taken away by some men dressed in black. Ginny screamed, "No!" And woke up.  
  
Ok people, review! I hope these chapters were long enough, but if they wern't, let me know. Thanks to my friends who gave me these new characters to put in my story, and thanks to J.K. Rowling for the other characters and settings! I welcome anything, new ideas for the story, corrections, suggestions, money (jk lol), and anything else! Love you and I hope I can read all of your stories! (! 


	10. New Teachers and Sanity

"Ginny, why are you dressed like that?" Hermione asked Ginny as she sat down at the table for breakfast. "Because I'm mourning," Ginny replied as she helped herself to some eggs.  
  
"Ginny, have you seen Harry? He wasn't in the dorm last night," Ron asked. "Nope, sorry, haven't seen." Ginny trailed off as Harry sat down. If Hermione thought Ginny was bad with her black eyeshadow and lipstick and black hood on, well, Harry was exactly the same as yesterday. His black hood didn't show his face at all. "Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Leave me alone," Harry answered. He grabbed a bagel and stormed off.  
  
"I hope he's ok," Ginny sighed. She quickly ate her last bite of eggs and left off for class.  
  
I wonder what I have first, Ginny thought. Let's see, Arithmancy. She walked off towards the Arithmancy classroom.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Mark, and I will be your new Arithmancy teacher," A tall, black haired man said happily as he smiled. He was at the front of the Arithmancy classroom just as Ginny entered. He seemed like a dork, but you could never tell those things at first sight.  
  
It turned out that he was a dork by the end of the lesson. He made fun of Luna because she said the things they were learning were easy, so he gave her a harder problem. She couldn't do it, so he kept on pointing out that. Luna was complaining nonstop about him while they walked to the next class. "I hate him. I'm going to have a horrible year with him. I hope he forgets about it by tomorrow. I miss our old Arithmancy teacher, don't you?" Luna bugged.  
  
"Yes, I do, but please shut up!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. In truth, she had seen the Dark Mark on his arm. She had seen him twice hold the place where his robe was covering the Mark and said he needed to use the restroom. But how could he Apparate on school grounds? Ginny thought. Oh well, whatever. Wait, no, it's not whatever! He could be an active Death Eater and be spying for You-Know-Who! Wait, You-Know-Who's dead, he couldn't be. But didn't he say something about him having a son who would rule next? Oh great, I've got to get Harry acting normally before something bad happens. Wait, something bad already has happened. It's bad to have a Death Eater on campus! Shit!  
  
Ginny and Luna parted ways as Luna went to Herbology and Ginny went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a mixed class with the Slytherins and Gryffyndors in 6th and 5th year. As she walked in the class, the first thing that caught her eye was Harry. He was so noticeable in black, it was a wonder that Mr. Mark hadn't done anything to him. Wait, he probably doesn't know it's Harry because of his hood. How stupid are you, Ginny!? She thought as she slapped her forehead. She sat down next to Hermione and Neville.  
  
"Hermione, can I see the Daily Prophet please?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea, sure, here you go. We're in it, I wonder if Harry told Dumbledore about it," Hermione said as she handed Ginny the paper.  
  
"They mention our names? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Mum's going to kill me!"  
  
"No, don't worry, it just mentions about V-Voldemort being dead and all. So basically everyone's rejoicing, yea,"  
  
"Hermione, have you had Mr. Mark yet?"  
  
"No, who's he?"  
  
"The new Arithmancy teacher,"  
  
"We've got a new one?"  
  
"Yea, well, he's a Death Eater,"  
  
"Well it's not like Dumbledore would hire a Death Eater who still serves V-Voldemort,"  
  
"He put his arm where the Dark Mark was and said he needed to use the restroom twice,"  
  
"Uh oh." Hermione couldn't continue for right then a man entered the room. He had black, greasy hair and a hook nose, oh no he was Snape! Suddenly the noisy chatter turned to silent whispers.  
  
"Settle down, class," Snape said calmly. Immediately the whispers stopped. He walked over to Harry's desk and asked him, "What is this, Potter? May I ask why you are wearing a hood that covers your face in class? I request that you remove it."  
  
"I would rather not," Harry said. He crossed his arms and looked away. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"See me after class, Potter. And remove the hood or leave the classroom until you're ready to show your face," Snape sneered. Harry stood up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Snape said as he walked back to the front of the class. "Today we will be starting with learning about Death Eaters and the power they have."  
  
"But why do we have to learn about Death Eaters when You-Know-Who is dead?" A boy asked.  
  
"Because there still are Death Eaters out there loyal to the Dark Lord, and we have received intelligence that he has a son that might take over," His eyes flashed over to where Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were sitting.  
  
"Oh no," Ginny heard Hermione gasp.  
  
Ginny jogged out of that classroom right when the bell rang. She ran past Partavil and Lavender talking about getting Harry to start the D.A. again. She ran past Hermione and Neville going over the homework and brainstorming what to write about. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. She let her feet take her anywhere, she just needed to get away from the rest of the world. She was running so fast, she nearly tripped over Draco.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Ginny," He said, catching her. "We have a bit of time to spare, shall we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever," Ginny mumbled. She followed Draco along a corridor and into an empty classroom. He sat down on top of a desk, and Ginny followed suit. She let her feet dangle over the side, kicking the table. She stared down at her feet.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Draco asked. His voice sounded so soothing, it made Ginny feel like she just wanted to spill her thoughts out to him.  
  
"I'm depressed,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Harry and You-Know-Who. It was kind of disturbing seeing him kill himself,"  
  
"I understand completely. And Harry has it worse because he talked to his parents and Sirius?"  
  
"Yea. I feel sorry for him. He seems so alone. I wish I could help him be himself again. Maybe that would help me be myself,"  
  
"It's easy to be yourself. You just aren't trying. Think happy thoughts. Wash that black makeup off your face and don't wear all black,"  
  
"I am wearing all black,"  
  
"Even your underwear?"  
  
"Want to check?"  
  
"No thanks,"  
  
"Do you have a knife?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"My wrists look like they could use a little cutting,"  
  
"No, don't do that,"  
  
"You don't have to pretend. You hate me, just like everyone else. You just don't want to be blamed if I get hurt,"  
  
"You already are hurt. And I really do love you,"  
  
Wait, he just said love, not like. Was this true? Was it just a mistake? Nobody loved Ginny. How could a guy she thought was her enemy until only recently actually love her?  
  
"No you don't," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes I do. Do you want me to prove it to you?"  
  
Ginny was about to say no, but right then Draco had kissed her. She felt her face and ears on fire, and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her arms on his shoulders. He was an excellent kisser. No wonder all the girls loved him.  
  
Ginny stopped kissing Draco and looked up into his eyes. He was smiling. He definitely loved her. She put her head on his chest and started sobbing.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm still depressed. I don't know. How long have you loved me?"  
  
"Ever since I met you. You stood out from the crowd. I know our backgrounds are different, and that was the only reason I haven't been nice to you in the past. I thought that since you were a Weasley, you would be the same as your brothers, but you're different. You're just the kind of girl I like,"  
  
"What about Pansy?"  
  
"She doesn't really like me. She thinks of me as a toy more than as a friend. But now that she's in Azkaban, I don't have to worry about her,"  
  
"What should I do about Harry?"  
  
"You're dating Harry?"  
  
"No, I mean how should I make him feel happy and himself?"  
  
"Talk to him. It always helps, just like it did right now,"  
  
"Ok, thanks Draco. I'll talk to him,"  
  
"Hey don't forget to wash off that makeup," Draco called after Ginny as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.  
  
"Ok, I won't," Ginny called back. She then skipped to the restroom feeling a great deal happier than before.  
  
He loves me, he loves me, he loves me! Ginny thought as she washed her face. She was so happy that she didn't notice Hermione enter the restroom.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, you certainly seem a lot happier than before," Hermione said.  
  
"Whoa, you scared me! Well I'm just washing off my makeup, what's so happy about that?"  
  
"It's a guy. I know it is,"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to find out," Ginny said as she skipped out the door.  
  
I love the world, I love the world, I love the world! Ginny thought as she skipped off to lunch. I love that world and the world loves me! I love Draco and he loves me! I love me! I love life! I love.her thoughts were cut off when she skipped right into Harry. He still had his hood on, and he was staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hello Harry, sorry for tripping over you!" Ginny yelled. She heard him mumble something. "Hey, Harry, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"You are," Harry growled.  
  
"Privately, in this classroom," Ginny pulled Harry into an empty classroom and immediately pulled off his hood.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for!?" Harry whined, trying to grab his hood. Ginny put it in her bag and sat down on a desk.  
  
"Here, sit," Ginny demanded. Harry gave her a look with his pale, bony face that seemed like this was the last thing he wanted to do. He reluctantly sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Smile, Harry!" Ginny said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you have to be happy!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, there's a Death Eater out to get you. He's the new Arithmancy teacher, Mr. Mark. If you're not happy, you'll draw attention to yourself. And then Mr. Mark will notice you and do something!"  
  
"What's he going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, the normal Death Eater stuff, torturing, killing, spying,"  
  
"Ok, kill me now with Avada Kedavra to get it over with,"  
  
"No, are you crazy? You've got to live in this world, no matter if your parents and Sirius are gone. Don't kill yourself!"  
  
"I've been practicing Avada Kedavra, and it's really hard. It makes me feel like it almost doesn't want to let me go to the veil,"  
  
"Of course! Nobody wants you to leave this world! Everybody needs you! You're a hero! Do you know how many girls like you?"  
  
"I'd rather not know,"  
  
"Let's see, there's Emily, there's."  
  
"Ok then, why have I only had one girlfriend and our relationship lasted like two weeks? Everybody hates me, they just think I'm cool because of how I can defeat Voldemort and all that crap,"  
  
"Hey that's a great song! Ok, sing with me: and all that crap! Harry's the best and he knows that! And all that crap! All that crap is a great thing! Harry!"  
  
"Fine. And all that crap is a bunch of junk. And all that crap makes me really depressed. I hate that crap. Yea yea yea I sang. Happy?"  
  
"No. You've got to dance! Come on Harry! Stand up and do something useful with your legs!" Ginny stood up and started doing crazy moves like running around and clapping and tapping her feet. She noticed that Harry was tapping his fingers and humming "All That Jazz". Ginny smiled, because she now knew that he was happy.  
  
"You're happy! Smile! I know you're happy deep down inside of you. You just think that I'm a dork and want me to go away. Ok, I'll go away and let you smile when you want to. Bye happy Harry!" Ginny skipped out of the classroom. She stayed and peeked through the door and saw that Harry now had a smile on his face and was humming "All That Jazz" even louder. Ginny skipped off and promised herself that Draco was the best friend she ever had.  
  
Ok people, review! If you don't review, I won't update. (Or maybe my story just isn't good enough, that's why nobody reviews. Boo hoo! Well if you don't like my story, tell me that in a review!). So review people! See that little button down at the bottom that says submit review and go? Well press that and tell me what you think of my story! If that's too hard, just tell a friend to read and review my story. Much love, (! 


	11. The Audition

"Hey, Ginny, we're going to have band practice tonight at seven in the second floor classroom to the right three doors down. Oh, and can you paste these flyers around the school please?" Emily asked as she walked by Ginny in the hallway. "They're the flyers for the audition. Ok, bye, see you at seven!"  
  
Ginny read the flyer as Emily ran off for her next class. It read:  
Drummists Needed! Come for an audition to try out for a band tonight at 7:00 PM in the second floor classroom, third one on the right. Must be able to practice on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and anytime before a performance. Do not bring your own set of drums.  
  
Ginny shrugged and started pasting the flyers all around the school. She was done with doing that and skipped off to eat a little bit of lunch.  
  
"Hermione has informed me that you have a new friend," Ron said as Ginny sat down next to him. "And she's right, it certainly looks like it. Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell for his safety. If I told you he'd probably had have a broken nose by now," Ginny replied. She gobbled up a sandwich and sped off to her next class.  
  
That day, Ginny had Divinitation, Transfiguration, and Potions. Snape was still the Potions teacher. Ginny thought it must be hard for him to teach two subjects. But, oh well, he was smart. Ginny had always disliked him, but she still admired and respected him. She seemed to be the only Gryffyndor he liked. He always helped her without any rude remarks, but it seemed like he didn't want to admit that he liked her. Maybe he would loose his dignity, Ginny always thought.  
  
Ginny was cramming to do all her homework before seven. Finally, seven came, and she grabbed her guitar and ran to the classroom. Emily and Anna were there and talking to some people about the audition. Ginny looked around, and found Draco.  
  
"Why, hello Ginny, my dear," He said.  
  
"Hey Draco. Are you trying out?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course I am. Why would I loose an opportunity like this to spend more time with the lady I love?" Draco said. Ginny giggled, but then Lexie, Angel, Arnold, Gina, and Andy came up to her. Gina was a pale, black haired, glasses wearing, tall 2nd year Slytherin who was friends with the others. Andy was a 2nd year Gryffyndor who was friends with the others. He had light brown hair and eyes, and was average sized.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" They said in chorus.  
  
"Just one minute and I can talk to you," Ginny said pushing Draco over towards the bathroom. "It will be great if you could join our band. We could spend a lot more time together."  
  
"Yea, that would be great," Draco said. He was about to kiss Ginny, when Ron stepped into the bathroom (it was the boy's bathroom).  
  
"Ginny, what do you think you're doing!?" Ron yelled. He tripped and choked.  
  
"Oh, no! Draco, help me! Hit his back or something!" Ginny panicked. She grabbed Ron who was red in the face and hit his back. He landed on the ground, coughing and gagging. As soon as he was over with that, he jumped to his feet and continued hi lecture.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Draco!? He's our enemy, for god's sake! You are not going to ever spend time with him! Never! I never want to see you near him, let alone kissing him! And that's final!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. He's fine, he's not our enemy anymore, our differences are cleared up, bla bla bla. You know he's not evil, so won't you at least give him a chance?"  
  
"Ok, fine. Tomorrow, you can spend the day with him. But I'll be with you. Be on your best behavior. Now bed!" Ginny followed Ron to Gryffyndor tower and went up to the girl's dormitories. She waited until she heard Ron stomp off to bed, and she left back to the audition.  
  
She arrived just in time for the audition to start. Emily, Anna, and Ginny each put on special earphones that made them the only ones who could hear what the drum sounded like. They did that so if they made a big mistake, nobody else would know about it.  
  
Many people played, and they were not so bad. A few did absolutely horrible, and some were great. But they didn't decide until everyone had auditioned.  
  
Draco was last. He came up to the drum set, and started fooling around with different beats. "Hey, Draco, can you play this beat?" Ginny said and handed him some sheet music. He studied it for a minute, and played it flawless. Meanwhile, the girls were discussing him.  
  
"He's great, let's have him," Emily said.  
  
"He's hott, how can we miss this opportunity to get to spend a lot of time with him?" Anna said.  
  
"Yea, he's in our band. He's the best player. By far," Ginny smirked.  
  
"Hey, Draco, you're in," Emily yelled. Ginny heard Draco mutter something like yes, and he came over to them.  
  
"Practice is tomorrow, same time and place. Don't be late," Anna said. She and Emily turned and walked away with the rest of the crowd. Lexie stayed behind and sat in a corner.  
  
"Hey, Lexie, why don't you leave?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Lexie answered. She got up and followed Ginny out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lexie blurted out as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Just a mixture of depression and love, that's all. You'll understand when you're older," Ginny said.  
  
"I need help. Arnold asked me out to the party on Saturday night. What should I do?"  
  
"There's a party on Saturday night? Really? Where?"  
  
"The room of Requirement."  
  
"Thanks! Got to go, bye!" Ginny waved as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
"But wait, what should I do about Arnold?" Lexie called out after her.  
  
"Go with him. It'll be fun!" Ginny left the room and went over to Draco.  
  
"I love you," She said and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Draco said as he returned the kiss.  
  
"There's a party in the room of Requirement on Saturday. Want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun,"  
  
"Be on your best behavior tomorrow for Ron. That means no kissing, or any physical contact. Nice polite conversation about how great my brother is and the weather. I'm sorry that Ron has to be with us,"  
  
"It's ok. Anyway, it's a bargain to be able to be with you,"  
  
"Oh, by the way, Harry's fine now, thanks to my talking to him. Or at least I hope so,"  
  
"Told you,"  
  
"Thanks so much,"  
  
"You're welcome,"  
  
"Want to do something before we leave each other for the whole night?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Make out," And with that Draco kissed Ginny again.  
  
"Besides that," Ginny said.  
  
"How's it like to have to fight the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Hard, but it gives you a good feeling that you're not doing bad, you're doing good. How's it like serving the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Scary. If you do one thing he doesn't like, he kills you. You have to be alert for your life. It's not fun. I only did it out of fear of my father and the Dark Lord himself. But now that father's in jail and the Dark Lord is gone, I have nothing to worry about,"  
  
"You-Know-Who has a son, don't forget. And the Dementors can leave Azkaban anytime and join the Dark Lord, and even help Death Eaters leave Azkaban,"  
  
"I wonder who is his son,"  
  
"And who's the mother,"  
  
"Maybe someone almost as beautiful as you,"  
  
"Yea, she probably then looks like a pile of-" Ginny stopped short because Mr. Mark walked in right at that moment. Draco pulled Ginny under the desk they were sitting on, and they watched him. He opened a closet that was locked and brought out some sort of strange instrument. It looked like a bathroom scale, but it was gold and had "Power" written all over it in diamonds.  
  
"Uh oh, he really is a Death Eater," Draco whispered. Mr. Mark got on it and Apparated away.  
  
"That was close," Ginny whispered as she and Draco emerged from the desk.  
  
"I guess we should probably get back to our dorms before he catches us. Good night,"  
  
"Good night. See you tomorrow under Ron's care," Ginny went up the steps as Draco went down to the dungeons. As soon as she was alone, she started skipping. Today was definitely one of the best days of her life, for it was the first day in a long time that she felt happy enough to skip.  
  
I haven't been getting enough reviews lately, so review! I know you hate me, but still, review! It's not that hard. Come on! Review! Review or I'll, I won't read your story! There. Is that a good enough threat? Or should I just remove this story from the site and let you read better stories? Fine! Be that way! (! 


	12. A Very Strange Day for Harry

"I Feel Pretty?" Anna questioned.  
  
"Yep," Ginny answered. It was Tuesday, and they were discussing what songs should they play.  
  
"Yea, yea, I love that song! I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright, and I pity any girl who isn't me tonight." Emily hyperly sang.  
  
"Aaah, shut up!" Anna yelled. She started chasing Emily around the room while Emily kept on singing.  
  
"So, how are you?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"I'm feeling pretty too," He answered and smiled. "But I better watch myself today when your brother comes."  
  
"Too late. Since he couldn't be with me all day, he pinned this little gizmo on my robe that picks up whatever I'm doing. I wish I could take it off, but he put some sort of spell on it that only he can take it off,"  
  
"Hey, I know how to take those off and change the memory on them. They're called MemoRecorders. Silly name, I know. Here, Removus MemoRecorder!" (AN: I suck at making spells sound cool, so sorry). The MemoRecorder fell off of Ginny's robe. Draco picked it up and did some fancy spellwork, and put it back on Ginny's robe.  
  
"Here you go. Now it says we chatted about the weather and how good your brother is, and I helped you with your homework. That ought to keep him happy," Draco said.  
  
"So, shall we go to breakfast and let these two finish yelling and flicking each other off?" Ginny said.  
  
"Sure. Come on," And Draco lead Ginny out of the empty classroom where Emily and Anna were shouting at each other and giving each other the finger.  
  
They went to the Great Hall, and Ron invited both of them to sit next to him at the Gryffyndor table. "So, how are you today?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you. And it will be even more wonderful with you around all day," Draco replied with the most proper air he could.  
  
"Uh, ok," Ron turned around and finished his conversation with Hermione and Neville about the homework. Right then, Harry came and sat down between Ron and Ginny. Thankfully, he looked a lot better. He wasn't wearing a hood, and if the uniform wasn't black, Ginny was sure he would be wearing some other color.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said. "You look cheerful today!"  
  
"Uh, yea," Harry said uncertainly. "I.made up with Cho," He said, which Ginny was sure was an excuse to be happy. She didn't know what could make him so happy so fast, though. But she soon got the answer.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the Head table, and silenced the crowd. "Congratulations to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley on defeating Voldemort on Saturday night. They have each gotten a reward for their bravery from the Ministry. Would you guys come up here, please?" Dumbledore said. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna stood up and went to the Head table in a roar of applause. Dumbledore handed each of them trophies that were made of pure gold. They each had a wizard looking up at his wand which he held straight up. On the pedestal that he stood, Ginny's read, "This award is given to Virginia Weasley for outstanding courage in the defeat of Thomas Riddle on August 31, 2003. The Ministry of Magic."  
  
Ginny felt so happy that she was finally recognized by the whole school, and in a positive way. The applause that she was getting felt so good that she forgot her worries. She could see Draco's face beaming while he was clapping the loudest. He was cheering for them, for her! She looked to her side and saw Ron looking as if he was stressed. He was muttering, "Mum's gonna kill us, Mum's gonna kill us,"  
  
Ginny didn't care if her Mom was going to get angry at her for sneaking out of the house at night, it would be nothing compared to getting the credit to defeating-him. Ginny glanced to her other side and heard Dumbledore whisper to Harry, "You better look at your family's genealogy," And he handed him a thick book that said, "Riddle" on it, and Dumbledore told all of them to go back to their tables.  
  
As Harry finished eating, he looked at the book. Ginny saw him look more and more bewildered as he flipped through the pages. He got up and walked to his class, still looking at the book. Ginny went to her class, Charms, and took the seat at the back of the class so she could think among the chaos in Charms class. It seemed like she had to think a lot these days.  
  
The day went by like she would have expected it to. During lunch, Draco and Ginny snogged. in potions, Ginny was close to being complimented by Snape. He seemed very stressed, probably because he was teaching two subjects. Ginny fainted in Herbology because she accidentally sniffed the juice of a relative of deadly nightshade. In Care of Magical Creatures, she got bitten by a baby sea serpent. Everything went fine until after school.  
  
Ginny had finished her homework early, and decided to spy on the trio. Ever since Fred and George invented extendable ears, she had been listening to the adventures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That's when her crush on Harry stopped. She had heard what he really was like, and now she only considered him as a friend. Tonight, she caught them just in time to listen to the important stuff.  
  
"Yea. So I talked to Dumbledore about why I was on the Riddle family tree. I thought he was going to say something like all wizards are related, like Sirius said. But, no, I got the real truth. It's like, too horrible for words," Harry said.  
  
"Well, what did he say? Just say it," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, fine. He said that I actually was stolen and adopted by the Potters. My real father is Voldemort, and my real mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. Isn't that sad?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's so horrible! I'd hate to be in your place," Ron gasped.  
  
"So you must be the son of V-Voldemort that he was talking about," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, yea, I'm Voldemort's son, but I have a brother who wasn't stolen and adopted. You see, the Potters were Aurors, and they only found out about Voldemort and his sons when I was born. My brother was 19, so they couldn't catch him. But since I was only a baby, they took me, and the Ministry put me up for adoption. The Potters adopted me because they had grown fond of me. And why my brother is going to take over is because he was raised by Voldemort, and also he's evil and I'm not," Harry said.  
  
"But you are so much like James and Lily," Ron said bewildered.  
  
"Weird coincidence, I guess. And also about the prophecy Trelawney made, she was referring to my adopted parents, just like Voldemort did when he said we had similar parents. And about Voldemort wanting to kill me, he thought that my death would be a bargain to make sure that he didn't loose his power. Yea, I know, pity me," Harry said.  
  
"So, it's like in Star Wars," Hermione said.  
  
"Is that one of the Muggle things that you mention so much?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Dudley has those series of movies. I once stole them and watched them. They're really good," Harry said.  
  
"What the hell are movies?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ask your Dad," Hermione giggled.  
  
Ginny put down the Extendable Ear. She had heard enough. She didn't want to hear about Muggle movies, whatever they were. And she was also late for the band. She grabbed her guitar and raced out of the dorm. She ran into the classroom where they were that morning, and Emily greeted her with a, "Where were you?".  
  
Emily turned back to Anna and Draco and said, "Ok, now that we're all here, raise your hand if you want to sing, 'I Feel Pretty'".  
  
Everyone raised their hands except Anna. "Aaah-" She was about to curse, but Emily gave her a look which read, "Be quiet!".  
  
"Ok, any other suggestions? Like United States of Whatever? Or silly sing along songs? Offspring, No Doubt, anything? Songs we can write?" Emily asked.  
  
"United States of Whatever, as long as you don't sing it!" Anna yelled.  
  
"Ok people, how about we just play the songs we know, and then decide, you know we're wasting time here?" Ginny said.  
  
"Let's play 'Smooth Criminal'!" Emily shouted. (AN: Smooth Criminal is played by Alien Ant Farm).  
  
"Sure, whatever," Anna mumbled. Ginny handed Draco some sheet music, and they got into their formations and started playing.  
  
".Annie are you ok, are you ok, are you ok Annie, Annie are you ok,." Emily sang. Draco was looking as if he was frustrated, but he was playing perfectly. ".He came through the window with the sound of a cresendo,." Emily sang.  
  
"What about 'American Life'?" Ginny asked. (AN: American Life is played by Madonna). Anna handed Draco some more sheet music, and they started playing again.  
  
"Do I have to change my name? Will it get me far? Should I loose some weight? Am I gonna be a star? I tried to be a boy, I tried to be a girl, I tried to be a mess." Emily sang. ".American life, I live the American dream, you are the best thing I've seen, you are not just a dream,.I'd like to express my extreme points of view, I'm not a Christian and I'm not a Jew, I'm just living out the American dream and I just realized that nothing, is what it seems,."  
  
They played a few more songs, and Draco played all of them perfectly. It was time to go, but Ginny had a gift for Emily. "Hey, Emily, I want you to meet somebody!" Ginny called. Emily came rushing over. She was so eager for everything. She was very hyper, and she loved to sing and dance. Crazily, of course, but she could be serious if she wanted to. She had dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders, and had green eyes and freckles. She was very tall for her age.  
  
"Yea, who?" She asked eagerly. She was beaming as she always did. She was also an American Muggle born, and Ginny wondered how she ever got into Slytherin. She was way too nice. Ginny guessed because most of her American friends were in Slytherin too, so maybe she told the Sorting Hat that she wanted to be with them.  
  
"It's a surprise. Stay here, I'll be back in a moment," Ginny said. Anna walked out, and Draco stayed with Emily. Ginny ran to the Gryffyndor common room, and got Harry.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked as Ginny dragged him to Emily.  
  
"I want you to meet someone," Ginny answered. "Here. Her name is Emily. Emily, this is Harry, as you know."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," Emily said.  
  
"Uh, hi," Harry answered.  
  
"It's so cool to meet my hero," Emily said. "Of course, I knew you all along, but it's nice that you know me now."  
  
"Uh, Ginny, what's she talking about?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"You know, I'm a Mudblood, I read your books in the Muggle world. You should know what I'm talking about, the Dursely's are Muggles," Emily said.  
  
"Are you saying that there are books about me in the Muggle world?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, of course. They're by J.K. Rowling. The one about your 5th year just came out this summer," Emily said.  
  
"Could you maybe show these books to me, please?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, sure," Emily ran off and came back a few minutes later with five books. They were ranging in thickness, with the first ones being only about 300 pages long, and the last ones being 700 or 800 pages long. They had beautiful covers, each with a drawing of Harry. Harry's name was in shiny letters that were raised.  
  
"Wow.wow.wow,,," Harry kept on muttering as he looked through the books. "Emily, would you mind if I borrowed these books for a little while?"  
  
"Oh, no problem," Emily answered. "I'm just surprised that you never knew about your own books. I mean, they are the world's best selling children's books, and wouldn't J.K. Rowling need your permission to write these?"  
  
"Oh, I never go to book stores. But Hermione goes all the time. I'll ask her if she knows about these books. And nobody ever asked me for permission. So, these came out each summer after the story happened?" (AN: I'm pretending that the Harry Potter books came out each summer after Harry's school year).  
  
"Yea. They're my favorite books. I've been reading them since I was eight," Emily said.  
  
"But these are on sale to Muggles?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm a Mudblood. When me and my friends, sorry, my friends and I, got our letters, we thought that someone was just playing a prank on us. But when they started to fill up the whole house, we decided we better check it out,"  
  
"Don't call yourself that! That's not the nicest word to call yourself,"  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. You can insult me as much as you like and I won't mind,"  
  
"Ok, whatever. You'll later regret beating yourself up. So, how's this band Ginny tells me about?"  
  
"It's really great. And it gives me an excuse to sing. I'm always either hyper of depressed, just like my long lost twin, Lexie. I always sing when I'm hyper. But that's what makes everyone hate me,"  
  
"Emily, nobody hates you! Think about that friend of yours, Gina. She thinks everyone hates her, and she's always depressed. If you think like that you will, too. Be serious!" Ginny said.  
  
"Uh, ok, I think I'll go to bed now. I'm kind of tired. See you," Emily said. She walked out of the room. Harry decided he would go back and chat with Ron and Hermione some more, but Ginny talked to him first.  
  
"So I hear that you have different parents than you always thought," Ginny said and smirked.  
  
"How'd you find out about that!? I'll tell you about it privately," Harry dragged Ginny to the other side of the room, away from Draco. "You just had to blab that out with the son of an active Death Eater right next to you. Who knows what this could mean? He could somehow find out and maybe even use me!"  
  
"Harry, he's fine. Remember the 23rd of August." Ginny said.  
  
"We don't know him enough to trust him," Harry argued.  
  
"Well I do,"  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you to hang out with him anymore. Ron said he caught you kissing, and had to put a Memorecorder on you. Please, Ginny. Please,"  
  
"No!" Ginny turned away and kissed Draco. Harry shrugged and walked back to Gryffyndor tower, leaving Romeo and Juliet to get in trouble.  
  
Argh! I'm not getting enough reviews! I need you to review! I have the whole story planned out, and even a sequel. I need reviews, or else the rest won't come out! I know people like my friends and ILUVRONWEASLEY have reviewed, but I still need more! Tell a friend about it, I don't care. Just get me some reviews! Best wishes, (! 


	13. The Party

The party on Saturday night was near. Ginny's band was going to play a few songs there, and several other bands, too. Of course Ginny was going with Draco, who else? But of course Ron just had to find out about the party, and went and told Harry and Hermione about it. Ginny would have to wear a mask or something so she wouldn't get in trouble. But Ron would see her with the mask on while she preformed, and why would Draco be with a masked girl? Oh well, Ginny thought. It's going to sort itself out, and maybe Ron won't even go. Maybe, maybe, maybe.  
  
Ginny set up her amplifier on the platform that she was performing on. Emily, Anna, and Draco were setting up their instruments up too. She looked over at Draco, and he smiled back. She looked down at her bag and hoped against hope she wouldn't need the mask that was inside. A few other people were setting up the decorations and food, and putting soundproof spells on the walls. They had turned the ordinary classroom into a beautiful, glittering with garlands room. The desks had been moved into another classroom, and that was the way teachers usually found out about the parties.  
  
Lots of people had arrived by nine, and Ginny's band started playing. Everyone liked them. They played the song Ginny wrote which they had written music to. It was a fairly simple song that went like this:  
  
I feel lost  
  
More lost than myself  
  
I wish I could just stop going on  
  
How can I be happy when no one around me is smiling  
  
Lies always find themselves around me  
  
But everyone says they're just white but I don't think so  
  
The truth might be sad but it's worth it  
  
Cause no one else is happy anyway  
  
Alone, I feel  
  
Dejected, unreal  
  
Hopeless I am  
  
Fallen, I have  
  
I'll just sit here and die  
  
As I let my life go by  
  
They finished playing, and as a different band started to play, Ginny and Draco talked to each other. They of course had been hanging out whenever they were alone. The music started to play, and they started dancing. "Toute la pluie tombe sur moi." The music played. (AN: Translation is, "Raindrops keep falling on my head" the song is by Sacha Distel). Ginny let her worries slide away as they danced. She didn't worry about Ron and Harry, because the trio were busy talking with Emily to notice Ginny. Ginny danced, relaxed, and had a good time. Everything was going fine until.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know if my son Draco is here?" Lucius Malfoy asked a boy near the door. Mr. Mark was by his side. "I thought he might be here, he usually goes to the parties."  
  
"I don't know sir," The timid boy said.  
  
"Well do you mind if I have a look around to see if he's here?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No problem," The boy answered. Lucius and Mr. Mark were about to walk right by him, but he got up his courage and lied, "But this is a fund raiser party. You'll have to pay five sickles to enter."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes and handed the boy the money. He pushed through the crowd with Mr. Mark trailing after him. "Follow me, quick!" Draco said. He pushed Ginny down and crawled to the restroom. Ginny crawled after him, and noticed it was the girls' restroom.  
  
"I hope he doesn't find us. If he does, we're both dead. Well maybe not me. I'll just get a very bad beating. But I think for sure you'll be killed," Draco whispered. Ginny started to tremble, and Draco did too.  
  
"Excuse me, is anybody in here?" Ginny heard Lucius call outside the bathroom door. Draco ran into a stall, and Ginny started washing her hands.  
  
"Yea, I'm in here," Ginny called.  
  
"Well, have you seen Draco Malfoy? I'm looking for him," Lucius said.  
  
"The last time I saw him was in the Great Hall. I think I heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle something about sneaking out to Hogsmeade and spending the night at the inn there," Ginny ad-libbed.  
  
"Ok then, I'll go looking for him. Thanks," Lucius and his footsteps went away.  
  
"Good thinking Ginny," Draco said as he came out of the stall. He took Ginny's hand and led her back to the party.  
  
"There he is!" Mr. Mark yelled and pointed at Draco and Ginny. Lucius turned from the door and strode over to them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with a Weasley!?" Lucius scolded.  
  
"I'm not with her! She was sick! I was helping her! I'm just being a gentleman, like you always say to be!" Draco protested as he dropped Ginny's hand. All this yelling attracted the trio.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Draco!? I told you to stay away from him! And now his father's out of Azkaban!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I think it's time we fight back," Draco whispered to Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded. "On the count of three," She whispered back. "One, two, three!"  
  
Ginny tackled Ron as Draco tackled Lucius. They grabbed their wands, and turned them against their owners. But Harry, Mr. Mark, and Hermione had their wands against Ginny and Draco as well.  
  
"Don't do anything or I swear I'll have to hurt you," Harry said to Draco. Draco and Ginny started kicking Harry and Hermione as Ron and Lucius got up and started fighting as well. By now, the music had stopped and everyone was watching them.  
  
"Hey, he's a criminal!" Somebody yelled. "Get Dumbledore, quick!" Somebody ran out of the room. Some other Gryffyndors and Slytherinns joined in the fight. Ginny got Harry's and Hermione's wands. Draco got Mr. Mark's wand.  
  
"Stand back, all of you!" Ginny yelled, pointing the wands at everyone. "And let us get by!"  
  
Ginny and Draco ran out of the room, with the rest of its' occupants chasing after them. Lucius, Mr. Mark, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at the front of the mob. They ran up to the astronomy tower and were chased into a corner.  
  
"Now we've got you cornered!" Lucius said. "Now Draco, come with me. The Dementors have gone and are now serving the new Dark Lord. We must get you into training for serving him!"  
  
"But father," Draco began. "I don't want to follow the Dark Arts any more!" A few of the Slytherins gasped.  
  
"But you must! The Malfoys have forever been devoted to the Dark Arts! You cannot just simply say you want to change your way of life! This is because of your mother, right?" Lucius asked.  
  
"She helped, but it was mostly because of my own free will!" Draco yelled.  
  
"How dare you insult us even more, Draco! Come with me! Now! And this will not go without punishment!"  
  
Ginny saw a very strange look come upon Draco's face at that moment. She never forgot it, and later on she was impressed how much Draco cared for her. Draco turned around and faced Ginny with deep emotion in his eyes.  
  
"You know how much I love you, right?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Of course. I love you too," Ginny answered.  
  
"Now you know what I'm about to do is for your own good. Don't follow after me, and get away as soon as you can," Draco said.  
  
"What are you going to." Ginny gasped as Draco jumped off the astronomy tower. Everyone rushed to go to the ledge and look at him falling, while Ginny quickly escaped the crowd and ran down the stairs to the grounds. Oh no, she kept on thinking. Oh no, he's going to die, he's going to die, and it'll be all my fault!  
  
Ginny reached the grounds before anybody else. She went over to Draco lying sprawled on the grass and took his hand.  
  
"What did you do that for?" She asked.  
  
"Us," He answered. He then fainted. Ginny started crying as the other people came to help Draco. All Ginny could remember was being led out by Ron and crying her eyes out.  
  
Hey! I actually got a new reviewer for the last chapter! Yes! See how desperate I am for reviews right now? Got that? Ok, review then! Thanks to the reviewers I have so far, and I hope I get more. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, it's just I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter. The story is reaching the end. I might stop at 15 chapters. But don't worry, there will be a sequel and I'll write it no matter how little reviews I get. But of course I would like reviews! Please, please, I beg you! Just review! Best wishes, (! 


	14. Discoveries

"Hey Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Harry. What are you doing?" Ginny said.  
  
"Well, it's just that I'm going to go and meet my brother today. He said he wants to talk business with me. Want to come along?"  
  
"Well, where are you meeting him?"  
  
"In Dumbledore's office. He gave me permission. But don't worry, he's not going to be there,"  
  
"That just makes me more frightened. Ok, let's go," Ginny said.  
  
As they walked to Dumbledore's office, they came across the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey Harry, can I go in there for a few minutes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not if you're going to visit Draco. Ron already caught you visiting him yesterday," Harry said.  
  
"Oh come on. You have to give him sympathy! His father is out of Azkaban, and he jumped off the astronomy tower two nights ago!" Ginny protested.  
  
"But now he's back to the Dark Arts! His father's back! You will not be hanging around him!"  
  
"I don't need two brothers! Stay out of my life!"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry started pulling her away from the hospital wing door and on the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry! I thought you were nice! I thought-" Ginny stopped short, for when Harry opened the door to the office, a man was waiting for them. He had red eyes that glowed, and very pale skin. He had jet black hair and a pointed nose.  
  
"Hello," He said. His teeth were perfectly straight and white.  
  
"Are you my brother?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. My name is Tinieblas Riddle," He said.  
  
"Father never changed his last name? And what kind of a name is Tinieblas?"  
  
"He never changed his name. I know, it stinks. And Tinieblas is Spanish for dark,"  
  
"Oh. So why don't I have a special name, like Tinieblas?"  
  
"Well Howard means army ruler. Father named you that because he thought you were going to be the Dark Lord after him. You would then form an army and take over. But it seems as though you will form an army against us. So father made me be the next Dark Lord when you got kidnapped,"  
  
"Ok, that's a nice story. So what do you want from me?"  
  
"You to join me,"  
  
"I meant besides that,"  
  
"Nothing. But come on! The Dark Arts are so much more rewarding than having to be good and play fair! And the deepest desire of everyone is of course power! There's lots of it with me."  
  
"Oh, stop it. If I knew you were just going to be spam I wouldn't have come. Come on Ginny, let's get out of here," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her out of the office.  
  
"But wait," Tinieblas called.  
  
"What?" Harry said, turning back around.  
  
"I know how to remove that Dark Mark of yours,"  
  
"But why would you want to remove it from me? I thought you wanted more followers?"  
  
"I know that you will never give up, even if it costs your life and others' too. And it's a disgrace to have you Marked to us,"  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"But I thought he already was following you?"  
  
"No. Ever since his father went to Azkaban and Narissca revealed she was a spy for You-Know-Who."  
  
"But I thought she was a spy for Dumbledore!"  
  
"We are afraid to say the Good Lords' name,"  
  
"Oh. Continue,"  
  
"Well just because his father is out of Azkaban, it doesn't mean he follows us. And he has had much training. It would be a pity to waste such a valuable person who might now help you with the Death Eater training. So, is it a deal?"  
  
"No. He's my friend, and it's not worth it to remove this Mark to trade him,"  
  
"Does this mean I can still date him?" Ginny piped in.  
  
"Maybe," Harry answered.  
  
"Hey, Harry, why don't you just kill Tinieblas right now?"  
  
"He's way too powerful. Besides, I don't have any proof yet that he really is the new Dark Lord,"  
  
"Exactly," Tinieblas said. He sighed and looked out the window. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I must kill you. I'm sorry we never really knew each other, but I must."  
  
"How lame is that!? You're sorry that you have to kill me! Why are you killing me if you don't want to!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"It's for my Death Eaters and I. Lucius Malfoy wants his son working with him and you dead. David Mark was sent here to teach Arithmancy and to spy on you for Malfoy's behalf."  
  
"So that's his name," Ginny said with as much optomism as she could put into words at that moment.  
  
"Shh." Harry silenced.  
  
"And our mother wants you dead because of last year. You know, the big fight at the Ministry," Tinieblas said.  
  
"Hey, can I maybe meet mother before you kill me?" Harry asked.  
  
Tinieblas sighed. "Sure, I guess. But don't bring the girl."  
  
Tinieblas threw some Floo powder into the fire and told Harry to go to Tinieblas's house. They left, and Ginny walked to the Hospital wing. She laughed. Tinieblas was certainly going to be a lot easier for Harry to defeat than You-Know-Who, considering how soft he was.  
  
Ginny parted the curtains around Draco's bed and sat beside him. He was looking considerably better since the fall, when he had broken both his legs and was covered from head to toe in bruises. If he had fallen on his head, he would have had a concussion. Draco looked up from his book and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Hey Draco," Ginny said. Draco gave a slight wave back to her. "It must hurt to talk right now."  
  
"No, not at all. Madame Pomfery said I can leave the Hospital wing tonight," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, well that's good. Listen: your father wants you to join Tinieblas and wants Harry dead."  
  
"Who's Tinieblas?"  
  
"The new Dark Lord. Also, he's Harry's brother. He seems real tame, unlike his father, You-Know-Who."  
  
"Wait, Harry has a brother who's father is You-Know-Who? How can that be?"  
  
"Harry was adopted by Lily and James Potter. His mother is Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"Ouch. That must be really hard on Harry. Send my apologies to him."  
  
"Sorry, can't. If he ever found out about me seeing you, he'd be as angry as Ron. I don't know what's with him."  
  
"I know what you mean. My father would go crazy if he ever found out about us meeting after Saturday night."  
  
"Does that mean we can't hang out together anymore?"  
  
"We can always hang out when no one else is around. Not even around Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Then the word could spread out to the Gryffindors and Slytherins. And don't forget, my father could come at any moment to take me from school."  
  
"Too bad your mother isn't here to protect us. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us being together."  
  
"She already knows. I owl her every day. And also, well, this will be really embarrassing, but, she's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after Christmas."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Snape said teaching two classes was too stressful. But it's going to be really embarrassing having my mum teaching class. But at least she'll be able to help me with my work."  
  
"I know how you feel. My mother used to teach at a pre Hogwarts school. I was there when she taught, and I lost a lot of friends that way."  
  
"I'm sorry. But my mum knows to not embarrass me. She acts as if she's sixteen like me. I think of her more as an older sister than a mother."  
  
"That must be so great. My mother acts like a real mother."  
  
"I guess. So when she teaches here, all we have to look out for is your brother and his friends."  
  
"Yea. Oh, I've got to go. I've got remedial Transfiguration. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Draco said as Ginny ran out of the Hospital wing. She bounded along the halls until she reached McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door, and Professor McGonagall opened the door.  
  
"Come in," She said. Ginny entered. Her office was very neat and organized, with pictures of herself and her family on the walls. She had several certificates, saying that she was and Animangus, saying she was a teacher, etc. Ginny looked at a picture of McGonagall transforming into a cat and back again.  
  
"You like that picture?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I think it's so fascinating that you can do that," Ginny replied.  
  
"Would you like to be one?"  
  
This question took Ginny by surprise. "Really? I can be one?"  
  
"If you would like. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are Animanguses too."  
  
"Really? But they must be unregistered, then." Ginny said.  
  
"Well that was because they became Animanguses last year, when the Ministry was mad at them. They used their power to spy on the Ministry for Dumbledore. We might register them now that we're friendly with the Ministry again, but that would mean records being written down, and the new Dark Lord might find them."  
  
"Oh, I see. So what animals are they?"  
  
"Harry is an eagle, Hermione is a fox, and Ron is a tortoise."  
  
"Oh really. How come I never knew about this?"  
  
"Because this is none of your business. So what animal would you like to be?"  
  
Ginny thought. She wouldn't want to blow it on an animal she didn't like. "What would be the point of being an Animangus?"  
  
"You could help us spy on Death Eaters and those loyal to the Dark Lord."  
  
"His name is Tinieblas Riddle."  
  
"Ok, thank you. Harry still hasn't returned from the meeting with him."  
  
"I've made up my mind. I want to be a snake. Maybe a poisonous one. Like a cobra. Or wait, no, then I would probably be captured and killed. How about an emerald tree boa?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to be the symbol of Slytherin?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to be a lion or something. Besides, snakes are brilliant. I've also got a lot of friends in Slytherin."  
  
"Ok, then. I'll get it arranged. How about we get back to helping you with Transfiguration?" McGonagall said. She opened up her text book and started tutoring Ginny. But Ginny still had the thought of being an Animangus fresh in her mind.  
  
Review, review, review! I need reviews! I need reviews or else I won't be happy! And if I'm not happy, that means bad chapters or no chapters at all! By the way, does anyone know how to have the ellipsis be displayed? (The ellipsis is the three periods in a row, like when somebody trails off or you want to skip some things in a quote. Whenever I type it, it shows up as one period on fanfiction). Also, whenever I make a smileyface, it only shows up as one parentheses. I want to know how to have the whole smileyface be displayed! If you know, tell me how in a review! It's not so hard to just review! I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving! Best wishes, (! 


	15. The First Semester

Days passed. They soon turned into weeks, which turned into months. Ginny became an Animangus, and therefore required to go spying whenever anyone needed her. Ron finally let her date Draco when he got a letter from his Mum saying she talked to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore said it was fine.  
  
The Quiddinch tryouts were in October. Ginny became a Chaser, and Harry got to be a Seeker again. Andy got to be a Chaser, and she could tell he was a great Quiddinch player. He said that before he came to Hogwarts, he used to play some Muggle sport called "basketball". He said it was played by running around a court and throwing a rubber ball into tall baskets. But not as tall as Quiddinch hoops. Of course since he was modest, he wouldn't admit how good he was at all sports. But his friends said he was really good.  
  
Emily, Angel, and Lexie got to be Chasers on the Slytherin team. Gina became a Beater for the Slytherin team. During the first game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, a funny thing happened.  
  
Gryffindor was beating Slytherin by 20 points. It was a pretty good game. Everyone was watching, including the teachers, as usual. The week before, Gina had gotten mad at Mr. Mark for giving her a bad grade when she thought she deserved a better grade. A Bulger was coming towards her, and at that moment, Mr. Mark yelled out, "C-!". She turned in his direction, and "Accidentally" whacked the Bulger straight towards him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Mr. Mark!" Gina yelled when he got hit in the face by it. He was taken to the Hospital Wing, and during all of the confusion of that, Harry caught the Snitch. Draco took Ginny out for ice cream for some odd reason after the game.  
  
A week after that, Ginny had to go and spy on Tinieblas with the trio. All they found out was that he really liked singing about taking over the world.  
  
Another week after that, a bunch of Death Eaters tried attacking the school. Draco and Professor Snape had to go out and lie to them and say that the Dark Lord meant to say to attack themselves instead of Hogwarts. That didn't work, so all the students of Hogwarts had to go and attack them. Ginny tried dueling with a Death Eater. She took of their hood and mask and found out it was Pansy.  
  
"How dare you steal my Dwakie-Poo from me!" She yelled. She tried to put all sorts of spells and curses on Ginny, but Ginny changed into her Animangus, the emerald tree boa, and leaped upon her neck.  
  
"Help! Mercy! You can have Dwakie-Poo all you want! Just stop strangling me!" Pansy choked as Ginny curled around her neck.  
  
"Only if you and your Death Eaters leave this instant and never attack anybody again!" Ginny yelled after she leapt off of Pansy's neck, knocking her wand to the ground and changing back into the red headed girl that she was.  
  
"No! Give me back my wand!" Pansy yelled.  
  
"I got a pickle, I got a pickle, I got a pickle hey, hey, hey, hey!" A voice that Ginny recognized as Emily's sang. All of a sudden, all of the Death Eaters except Pansy Disapparated, as if they were frightened of the singing. Pansy just stood there pouting.  
  
"Hey Dwakie-Poo! Your REAL girlfriend has come back for you! Come with me! Your father wants you too!" Pansy shouted over to Draco.  
  
"Ack! Pansy! Go away! I'm not a Death Eater, and I will never be one! You can tell my father that!" Draco cried.  
  
"But if you are one, you can hang out with me!" Pansy pouted.  
  
"I don't want to hang out with you! Now go away before you poison us with the fumes from your perfume!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!"  
  
"I got a pickle, I got a pickle, I got a pickle hey, hey, hey, hey!" Emily sang again.  
  
"Aaah-" Pansy started and Disapparated.  
  
Everyone then asked Emily how she got the Death Eaters to go away just by singing her stupid, babyish song.  
  
"Oh, the Death Eaters just aren't used to Soprano voices, that's all," Emily answered. She became pretty popular after that.  
  
A few weeks later, Ron and Harry got in trouble for starting a food fight. They were arguing about why a monkey was found in their dormitory. They started throwing rolls at each other, and soon all sorts of food was flying everywhere, and everyone else had joined in. Ginny found it quite fun to throw mashed potatoes at Ron, and she felt like a kid again to be doing something as silly as being in a food fight.  
  
Ron and Harry went to Dumbledore's office, and everyone thought they were going to get in super big trouble. But they came out beaming, and they said Dumbledore said that he had the most fun he had had in a long time. Of course they received detention and they had to help clean up the Great Hall, because the house elves wouldn't let them do it alone.  
  
In a few weeks after that, Emily, Lexie, Angel, Gina, Arnold, Andy, and Anna tried teaching Ginny about Thanksgiving. Ginny just said it was great that in America they got Thursday and Friday off and that they had a big turkey dinner to give thanks for everything, but that she wasn't American. That night, though, turkey was served for dinner.  
  
A week after that, Hogwarts got flooded. There was a huge rainstorm, and a huge leak in the ceiling. On the fifth and fourth floors, the water was up to Ginny's ankles. The Great Hall had water all the way up to Ginny's knees. Classes were cancelled because students couldn't get to different rooms. Draco and Ginny went to a classroom and pigged out on candy and talked all afternoon. They didn't care if their feet got wet.  
  
Two weeks after that, the Christmas break began. Draco didn't go home, and Ron and Ginny stayed at school because their parents went to Egypt to visit Bill. Harry of course stayed, and Hermione stayed because her parents went to Sweden because they got airplane tickets from their jobs. Hermione didn't want to leave her friends, so she stayed.  
  
The break was great. No work to worry about, and Ginny had a lot of fun. She and Draco would go and build snowmen and ice skate on the lake and have snowball fights. They and the trio would often go and see Hagrid.  
  
One day, Ginny and Draco snuck into the Forbidden Forest. They took some pictures of the trees and animals. There were a few ferns and mosses growing on and around the trees. They saw a few centaurs who told them to get out of the forest. As they walked out of the forest, Ginny could have sworn that she saw a werewolf. She and Draco ran as fast as their legs would carry them out of the forest.  
  
On Christmas Eve, there was a dueling tournament with all the students who were at Hogwarts, which was about 12. Draco and Harry made it to the finals, but before they could finish the tournament, Professor McGonagall caught them. They were all sent to their dormitories until dinner. The dinner was great, and everything was very jolly.  
  
Christmas Day was so much fun. Ginny got the usual mince pies and a sweater from her Mum. From Ron she got a few Cds, from Hermione she got some clothes, from Harry she got some books, from Fred and George she got some of their tricks, from Percy she got stationary, from Bill she got a map of Egypt, from Charlie she got a book on dragons, and from her Dad she got a Muggle thing called a telephone. She had seen them before, but she had never used one before. She had thought Draco forgot about her, but when she started throwing all of the packaging of her presents, she found a tiny little box. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. She pulled the red satin ribbon from the package and let it slide through her fingers onto the floor. There was no wrapping paper, just a pale green box that could fit into her palm. She opened it and dried rose petals floated to the floor, perfuming the room. Cushioned with the petals was a small, crystal ball, about three times the size of a marble.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Ginny cried as she ran towards Draco and gave him a big hug in the hallway.  
  
"For what? Oh, here's your Christmas present. I'm sorry that I couldn't get it by your bed. My owl won't go near Gryffindor Tower," Draco replied, taking a small box out of his pocket. "And thanks for your present."  
  
"But I haven't given you my present yet! I don't have an owl! And then where did this come from if not from you?" Ginny asked, pulling out the crystal ball.  
  
"That's what I thought you gave me!" Draco gasped. "I got it in a pale red box with a green satin ribbon on it with rose petals in the box!"  
  
"Same here, just the colors switched around. Hmm, this is weird," Ginny pondered. She placed the ball in the middle of her palm, staring at it in wonder. Draco followed suit. At that moment, when the balls were next to each other, an image of fire showed up inside of them.  
  
"What's going on, Draco? Is this some sort of sign?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I know what these are," Draco said slowly, his eyes glazed with memories. "My parents have these. They tell the bearer how they will die when they are next to a crystal ball with the owner having the same fate. I forget what they're called."  
  
"You mean we will die from being burned?" Ginny asked, terrified.  
  
"Not unless you smash the crystal ball right before you will die from being burned. But not before. Keep it with you at all times," Draco said seriously.  
  
"Ok, I will," Ginny said. "Oh, here is your present." Ginny handed Draco a bottle wrapped in paper, and Draco gave Ginny a small, wrapped box. They opened their presents.  
  
"Ooh! Pixie dust!" Draco giggled. Ginny started giggling along with him.  
  
"Some must have fallen out and onto us! It makes you happy!" Ginny giggled. She opened her present and inside were beautiful pearl drop earrings with silver studs. "Thank you! They're beautiful! I love them!"  
  
"Well, shall we get some breakfast?" Draco said, taking Ginny by the hand and leading her to the Great Hall.  
  
After Christmas vacation, Draco's Mum came to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Snape once again got to be only the potions master. She was a pretty good teacher.  
  
"Hello! I'm Mrs. Malfoy, but soon will be Ms. Longbottom, because I'm going through divorce with my husband," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Excuse me, but did you just say 'Ms. Longbottom'? Are you related to me?" Neville said nervously.  
  
"Of course! I'm your long lost aunt. I asked Dumbledore to tell you, but I guess he didn't. Oh well, back to the lesson. So, where are you in the textbook?"  
  
"We just finished learning about trolls," Hermione said.  
  
"Very well then, we shall now work on boggarts," Mrs. Malfoy said. Everyone groaned. They had been learning about boggarts every year since Lupin came. They were all masters at defeating them.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy lead them to a closet, and asked Harry to step forward and get rid of the boggart. As he stepped close to the closet, Mrs. Malfoy opened the door, and out came a dementor. Harry immediately fainted and was taken to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Phobophobic!" (Or however you spell it) Ginny whispered in Draco's ear. Draco laughed.  
  
"Ok then, Hermione, you try," Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione walked up, and the dementor changed into a hairbrush. "Ack!" Hermione screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ron!" A huge spider that Ginny guessed must have been eight feet tall with long, hairy legs and pincers appeared. Ron fainted on the spot and was taken to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Students kept on getting too scared by the boggart to try defeating it, and soon almost everyone was in the Hospital Wing due to fainting. Only Draco and Ginny were left.  
  
"Draco dear, why don't you give it a try? It's only you and Ginny now." Draco stepped up to the boggart and it changed into Lucius.  
  
"So have you decided whether to join me and my fellow Death Eaters? Or will you take the harder and less rewarding path of your mother?" Lucius boomed.  
  
"Riddiculus!" Draco yelled. But the boggart just got out a whip and slashed Draco across the face.  
  
"Ginny, could you please get rid of the boggart? I want you to try and I need to take Draco to the Hospital Wing. Don't get into any trouble!" Mrs. Malfoy said. She picked Draco up and walked out of the room. Ginny stepped up to the boggart and it changed into a tunnel with a bright white light at the end. It was the legendary Light-At-The-End-Of- The-Tunnel-That-You-See-When-You-Die.  
  
"Riddiculus!" Ginny shouted. The tunnel immediately sprung up with flowers. Ginny laughed, and with a puff of smoke, the boggart was gone. Ginny grabbed her bag and walked over to the Hospital Wing to visit the many students who fainted.  
  
"You're scared of your father?" Ginny asked Draco.  
  
"Hell yea," Draco replied. "Getting whipped is ordinary stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I could adopt you. Well, actually my parents probably wouldn't want another kid, especially a guy who likes their daughter," Ginny said.  
  
"We could elope."  
  
"Sure. That would be great. How about when we graduate?"  
  
"That's when I'm getting the Dark Mark. I don't know if my Mum will be able to protect me, especially if my father uses his Death Eaters to scare her. I can maybe escape my father for a year and after you graduate we could get married."  
  
"I would love that. I need to get to get to class now. You too. I think you're fine," Ginny gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her class. She had potions, and Professor Snape sure seemed more relaxed than usual. He actually smiled at Ginny. That was a big change.  
  
The first semester went fine. Ginny got great scores on her semester exams, and she had Draco to be with. The second semester was sure to be just as great as the first.  
  
How did you like it? I'm sorry I haven't updated forever, but my cat had surgery, and I was in five concerts in one week and the next week I had a play, so I was really busy. But for Hanukah I got a PowerBook G4 with a 12 inch screen! That means I can write a lot more! Yay! Anyways, merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, happy Kawanza, and happy any other holiday that you might celebrate! Hope you get lots of presents! And a happy new year! Best wishes, (! 


	16. Graduation

A year and a half later:  
  
"Bye Draco," Ginny said. She walked right past him and down through the hall.  
  
"Ginny! Wait up!" Draco called. He ran after her. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm graduating and I've got to be a Death Eater and never see you again. But why can't we make the rest of the time worthwhile?"  
  
"I knew it would never work. I always knew we were too far apart. I'm surprised it has even come this far. I'm sorry Draco, but we just can't stay like this," Ginny tried hard not to let her tears out. She turned away from Draco and continued walking off.  
  
"But I love you! You know that! And I always thought you, well, do you?" Draco asked, hurrying to keep up with her.  
  
"I do love you. But times change. After your graduation your father will take you and train you to be a Death Eater. After my graduation next year, I will become an Auror. We are going different ways. We can't go on."  
  
"Well, at least will you come to my graduation tomorrow? I'm Valedictorian of the Slytherins and all, and so, it would be nice if you came," Draco said.  
  
"Where will you go after graduation? Let me owl you and I will go," Ginny stopped short.  
  
"I'm going to be in London. It's a secret place like Diagon Alley, hidden from Muggles. How about if I take you right now so you know where it is?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, fine, I don't care, take me, whatever," Ginny mumbled. Draco grabbed her hand and lead her to the Slytherin Common Room, where no one was. It wasn't surprising, for it was lunchtime. He threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and said "Death Eater Training Center number 37 London."  
  
"Don't you think the Ministry will see where we're going?" Ginny asked just before they left.  
  
"That was the Slytherin fireplace. You didn't think Salazar devised a way to protect his fireplace from being watched by the Ministry?" Draco said after they got there. "Hold my hand at all times. It's supposed to be empty, but you never can be certain."  
  
He walked Ginny through a very narrow but long walkway that seemed as if it was at midnight. It was made of brick, and there were buildings on the sides. Ginny looked back at the building that she came out of. It looked like it was at the center of this strange place, as if it were used for Floo especially. It was short and long, and the rest of the buildings were just as dark as the pathway and made out of brick. They were each at least two or more stories. Ginny leaned and saw that on the doorway of one of the buildings was the Dark Mark carved into the doorknob.  
  
"Over here," Draco said. He lead her into a large, four story building that seemed like the central place to be. "This is the house of training. The rest of the houses are for Death Eaters that are at large."  
  
"Well you have the chance," Ginny said. "Why don't you just tell Dumbledore about this place? You could become an Auror and maybe we could get married or something."  
  
"I can't. This place has the strongest security. I would have to be with whomever wanted to see this place. If we were ever caught, we would all be killed that instant."  
  
"But you brought me here," Ginny said.  
  
"That's because you are one person, and not yet much of a threat to this place. It's a lot safer bringing you than twenty Aurors," Draco answered.  
  
"I see. Why don't you just kill your father and be done with it? I mean, he did bring your mother to the Death Eaters and. . ."  
  
"She was never found. She could still be alive. And yes, I am mad at my father. But have you ever tried killing your father who's a high rank Death Eater?"  
  
"Harry probably could," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you really think he could either?"  
  
"Thinking of all the stuff he has done, yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, it just can't be done. I'm sorry that I'm giving up so fast, but I tried really hard to not do this." Draco lead her back to the Floo building and took her back to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"I'm sorry about us," Ginny said. She turned and walked away.  
  
"Your speech was excellent," Ginny smiled. She was dancing with Draco at his graduation.  
  
"Thank you. You helped write it," Draco said.  
  
"I did?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The girl I kept referring to was you."  
  
"Ooh, I see," Ginny said. Draco twirled her around.  
  
"Say something," Draco said. The music of "Fur Elise" (Written by Beethoven, played by anyone) started playing.  
  
"Can't. It's my favorite song without words. I won't mess it up."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So, um,"  
  
"Remember what we said, that half baked idea, about a year ago?" Ginny suddenly livened up.  
  
"You mean about us getting married?" Draco pricked up his ears.  
  
"Why couldn't we do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Aw! You just ruined the surprise!" Draco said. He brought Ginny out onto the moonlit balcony and brought a ring out. "I love you dearly."  
  
"I can tell," Ginny said. She picked up the ring and studied it. She slipped it on her ring finger and admired it in the light. "So is this a proposal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. I thought about our conversation yesterday and how disappointed you were that we would never see each other again. Of course I was disappointed too, but I had given up too early. I went to the library and searched. I found an old manuscript that Tom Riddle wrote himself when he was a student here. He was a Seer, you know. Of course he dropped that art when he became the Dark Lord. But he predicted this great Dark Lord, which was himself of course. He predicted that his second son was to bring down his power greatly. It continued to say about his suicide and how his first son would take over.  
  
"It went on and on, and so far everything that was supposed to happen has happened. He was so talented. Well, it said that a great war would start. Nearly all of the wizards involved in it would die. Except two people from opposite sides, that would fall in love. I think that's us."  
  
"You mean Harry is going to die?" Ginny asked, upset.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. But it's his fate. But at least he will die doing something great," Draco said.  
  
"Well, which side is going to win?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's the only thing he didn't predict. I guess we'll just have to find out," Draco said.  
  
"Yea," Ginny said.  
  
"So?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Draco asked.  
  
At that point Ginny burst into tears. "I can't! I'm sorry! It just can't be done!"  
  
"Well, why not?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why can't you realize it? We're like Romeo and Juliet here! Our families don't get along because we're on different sides! It's not going to work because," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Because why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Harry and I are probably going to get married. I mean, my family likes him a lot, and I'm the only girl. He's best friends with my brother, and he's a celebrity. Of course, I only like him as a friend and everything, you know that, but it will probably happen," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"I guess I understand. You're right. It's not going to work. But keep the ring anyway. It's my evil way of making you remember me," Draco said. Ginny giggled and smiled a smile beneath her tears.  
  
"Even without the ring, it would be pretty hard to forget about you. How about we just dance one last dance," Ginny lead Draco back into the Great Hall. They danced, but suddenly Mr. Mark tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Your father wishes to see you," He said. Draco immediately stepped away from Ginny and said, "Can't it wait?"  
  
"Sorry, but he doesn't have much time. He's got your trunk and your broomstick. Come quickly and follow me," Mr. Mark walked out of the hall, motioning for Draco to follow. Draco took a few steps toward the door, then quickly turned around and ran towards Ginny.  
  
"You're leaving?" Ginny asked, a tear forming in her eye.  
  
"Yes. I hope I see you again. If I don't, well, that's that," Draco said, his eyes turning red and watery.  
  
"But there's so much I need to tell you!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Same here. But whatever you do, don't owl me. Things could get really bad," Draco said.  
  
"Well, good bye then," Ginny said, staring at her feet. Draco hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good bye," He said. He walked off towards the doors and out into the evening. Ginny gave a little wave, then stormed up to her dormitory.  
  
Let's see if I can remember how to do this, Ginny thought as she grabbed her wand and closed the curtains around her bed. "Avada Kedavra!" She whispered, her wand pointed at her heart. Nothing happened.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" She said a little louder. Still nothing happened.  
  
"Avada Kedavra, dammit!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. She heard a door open and footsteps coming into the room.  
  
"Ginny, are you doing ok?" Harry's voice said. Ginny quickly put away her wand.  
  
"I'm fine, go away," Ginny said.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Sleeping. Go away, I'm tired," Ginny faked a yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry about Draco," Harry said. Ginny immediately pulled open the curtains and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you find out?" She asked.  
  
"I heard your whole conversation. I was right next to you, watching. I had heard you say that Draco was leaving to be a Death Eater, so I was going to make sure Lucius didn't come and hurt you," Harry said.  
  
"Aha, I understand. You can go away now," Ginny said, closing the curtains.  
  
"Seriously, what are you doing. I know you're not sleeping. You wouldn't be sleeping in that dress," Harry said.  
  
"Fine. I'm. . .writing in my diary. Go away," Ginny said.  
  
"I thought you were scared of diaries ever since the Tom Riddle incident," Harry said.  
  
"Why do you need to know what I'm doing? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ginny lost her temper. "Gosh, Avada Kedavra doesn't work, and now you won't leave me alone! Can't I have some privacy?"  
  
"You're killing yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you really need to know, yes! Just let me!" Ginny said.  
  
"No Ginny, please. Don't do that. It's really selfish, and you don't know what happens when you die. Now I'm sorry I put everyone in the veil out of their misery by destroying it," Harry said.  
  
"Now that means I can die. I thank you Harry for making suicide easier. You can go away now," Ginny said.  
  
"If I had known this a year ago, I would never have done it. Please, don't," Harry said.  
  
"You have made a lot of deaths possible. Now go away!" Ginny said.  
  
"And all that crap! How does it go again Ginny? And all that crap! La la la la la la la la la. And all that crap!" Harry sang.  
  
"Evil!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Why is that in your vocabulary today?" Harry asked, making fun of Mr. Mark.  
  
"What?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're a loser, teaching at the wizarding school!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"No, I'm a winner," Harry pouted.  
  
"No you're not! No you're not!" Ginny chanted.  
  
"Go to bed, it's getting late," Harry said.  
  
"Why? It's your graduation! I want to stay up for your graduation!" Ginny protested.  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall. And don't even think of using your wand tonight," Harry said.  
  
"I won't. I now know that I have friends," Ginny said. She quickly brushed her hair and ran back to the Great Hall.  
  
How do you like it? Is it good? It's getting really near the end of the story, and I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel. Again. Well, you tell me. So as always, review please! And Da Hui, kiwis, pickles, sardines, yogurt, and five! Best wishes, (! 


	17. Morning Mail

Ten years later:  
  
Ginny looked at her engagement ring. The single diamond caught the moonlight and sparkled. She looked to her side and saw a face with his eyes closed. His jet black hair was just barely covering his lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Ginny sighed. She put a robe and slippers on and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Not sleeping, dear?" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
  
"No," Ginny said, playing with her teabag string at the table.  
  
"Is it the baby?" Harry asked, pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down.  
  
"No, it's just that, well, I'm scared. We all are," Ginny said, glancing at Harry.  
  
"Follow me, " Harry said, leading Ginny out of the kitchen and into the backyard. "See, look. There's no Dark Marks in the sky tonight. You and I are managing the Death Eaters well."  
  
"You can see the stars," Ginny said, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Yes. It's very clear out. There's Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Scorpio, Orion, Saggitarius, and there's. . ." A Dark Mark appeared in the sky far away. ". . .Draco, the dragon."  
  
"Do you remember Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course. I miss it very badly."  
  
"Me too, " Ginny said, walking back inside.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to bed. I don't want to be tired tomorrow, it's going to be a busy day at the Ministry tomorrow," Harry said. "Good night," He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Ginny mumbled a "Good night," and sat back down, staring into her tea cup. She thought about the dream that she had. A Death Eater was being taken away by another Death Eater. The Death Eater was screaming to be let go, but the other one just stayed silent. He yelled out, "Good bye!" and he was gone. Ginny then realized she was standing on the edge of a cliff and lost her balance. Then the dream stopped.  
  
Ginny had been having strange dreams like that. She didn't know what was causing them. She walked to the living room and pulled a book off the shelf and brought it over to the couch. She turned on a lamp and fingered the title of the book. "Hogwarts Yearbook 2005".  
  
She opened it up and found the page with the pictures of the graduates. There were four large pictures with each of the four houses' graduates. A picture with a scarlet border had many laughing faces. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione together, obviously giggling about something. Her eyes moved over to another picture with an emerald green border, in which everyone was very serious looking. She saw a blonde boy with silver eyes just staring out into the distance. Ginny waved at him, and he saw her and smiled. Ginny put the book away and got another book which read "Hogwarts Yearbook 2006".  
  
Ginny opened it to the page with the graduates. A picture surrounded by a scarlet border had many students who all looked very stressed. She saw herself trying to smile, but not quite. She waved at herself, and her photo shook her head and burst out crying. Her surrounding friends tried comforting her, and Ginny went to the page where they said what happened to last year's graduates. She read through Harry's.  
  
Name: Harry Potter  
  
Age: 18  
  
Job: Auror  
  
Home: London  
  
She then found what she was looking for.  
  
Name: Draco Malfoy  
  
Age: 19  
  
Job: Unknown  
  
Home: Unknown  
  
Ginny looked out the window and saw the stars form Draco. I hope you're alright, Ginny thought. She then fell asleep.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said while frying eggs as Ginny came in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," Ginny yawned. She reached for the can of coffee, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Remember the baby," He said.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is to be pregnant."  
  
"You're right. I don't. Oh, what are we going to name it?"  
  
"Draco," Ginny said with confidence.  
  
Harry sighed. "And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Cho."  
  
"No! Are you nuts!? We are not going to have a child under this roof named Cho! Or Draco, for that matter! I don't want to be reminded-"  
  
"Shh! If you don't like my names, you pick a name!"  
  
"If it's a boy, Harry Jr.! If it's a girl, Ginny Jr.!"  
  
"If you don't know, don't speak!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry-" Harry was cut off by Hedwig pecking at the window. Harry opened it and stroked her feathers before taking the letters from her.  
  
"That owl is getting old. Maybe you shouldn't send her all over the country," Ginny said in her annoying little bratty voice.  
  
"Look Ginny, I'm sorry I started this fight, can you please forgive me?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Not unless you give me coffee," Ginny said in the same voice.  
  
"Here," Harry said, giving the can of coffee to Ginny. "It's your baby. I'll be dead by the time it's born."  
  
"What!?" Ginny screeched.  
  
"It looks like I got a letter from Professor Trelawney, remember her? I bet it's saying I'm going to die."  
  
"Harry! You had me frightened!" Ginny said.  
  
"Sorry! Couldn't resist it!" Harry chuckled as he looked through the mail. "Here's your mail."  
  
Ginny took the mail and looked through it. A letter from Hogwarts asking her to be the new Potions teacher, (Snape had been taken hostage by the Death Eaters in Ginny's graduate year. For the past ten years, Vincent Crabbe taught Potions, but he died a month earlier due to heart disease).  
  
"So are you going to do that?" Harry asked. Every summer since he had graduated Hogwarts, he had been asked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He always declined, because he was always so busy being the chief Auror. But this was the first time Ginny had been asked to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea. I mean, the kids who had been taught by Crabbe, like me, haven't been taught very well. He was only picked him because they were desperate. I guess I shouldn't let Goyle become the next Potions professor. Also, I'll shine a little bit of Gryffindor light on it."  
  
"But I'll miss you!" Harry pouted.  
  
"How about you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Honey, you know how busy I am. Sorry."  
  
The next letter was a bill, the next junk advertising. There was a letter from Ron.  
  
"How's your brother doing in South America?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said he sent you a letter in here. Hmm. . ." Ginny said. The letter read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How are you? Is your baby doing ok? Emily and I are in Brazil right now studying the rain forest. (Ginny sighed. Ever since he married Emily, he had been away from home in all sorts of odd, exotic places helping her study the plants and animals. It was almost their one year anniversary). It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything quite like it! Did you know that about half of the world species of animals and plants live only in the rainforest? I wish you were here. Emily keeps on telling me to use a Muggle digital camera to take photos instead of wasting expensive film. She tells me that it doesn't use film, which is impossible, so I won't use it. Oh, and the jello here is really good here. It comes in boxes which are very good for smacking best friends on the head with. I told Harry that in his letter. (AN: Sorry! I couldn't resist putting an inside joke in here!). I love you!  
  
Ron  
  
Ginny laughed at the letter. Ron really should be a comedy writer, Ginny thought. Ginny looked at the last letter. It was from "Can't Tell You". It read:  
  
Ginny,  
  
Keep the crystal ball with you at all times. It's coming closer.  
  
Can't Tell You  
  
"Who would send you that?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny thought of the yearbook on the shelf. "I need to find something," She said and ran up to the bedroom.  
  
She got her old trunk out of the closet and frantically looked in all the outside pockets. Nothing there. She looked in all the pockets of her old school robes. Nothing there.  
  
"Honey?" Harry asked in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the frantic Ginny.  
  
"Have you seen a small crystal ball around?" She asked.  
  
"I think when we moved in and I was unpacking I saw one. Why?"  
  
"Because I need. . ." Ginny stopped. "Oh my gosh! No! You can't! No!" Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly while sobbing.  
  
"Ginny? What's happening?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're going to die! You're going to die! You're going to die! No! I can't let it happen! No!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Ginny, of course I'm going to die. So are you. Everyone does. What's the big deal?" Harry asked, leading Ginny over to the bed and trying to calm her down.  
  
"Soon! You're going to die soon! I need to find the crystal ball! Maybe it'll save both of us!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"I'm twenty-seven. It's my twenty-eighth birthday in a week. I've got a long time to go before I die. But why do you need a crystal ball?"  
  
"It's, it's, going to protect us," Ginny sobbed. "It says if I'm about to be killed by fire, I have to smash it and I won't die. But you're going to die! I can't let it happen! Be very careful!" Ginny fainted, and Harry brought her over to St. Mungos.  
  
Do you like it? Am I speeding up time too fast in the last few chapters? Is everything ok? Should I really play on the wall? (That question is only for my friends at school). Review please! Best wishes, (! 


	18. Is It Truly the End?

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a surprise. Just come on," Ginny giggled. "Just come with me." Ginny Appparated, and Harry followed her.  
  
"Oh, the theater! How nice!" Harry said as they Apparated into a large plaza.  
  
"The show's about to start! Come on!" Ginny pulled Harry into the lobby of the theater.  
  
"What is the show?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a concert," Ginny said.  
  
"Well thanks. It's a really nice birthday present," Harry said as they entered the theater. Ginny looked for their seats and they sat down. Harry started to read the program when the concert started.  
  
Harry seemed to love it. During intermission, Ginny gave Harry his birthday present. It was a photo album she had made of all the pictures she had taken at Hogwarts. Harry started looking at it and came across some pictures of him in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"How did you get this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a picture of Cedric and Harry taking the Triwizard Cup together.  
  
"It was a charm I put on the camera so it could see through the hedges," Ginny said. In the photo, Cedirc and Harry just vanished.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered. Ginny could see that Harry was thinking of how much he hated his father.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry how much you hate your father. But it's about to start again, let's go," Ginny and Harry went back to their seats. A pianist came and played "Fur  
  
Elise". Ginny for some reason she didn't know felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was trying to think why she was crying, when something fell out of her purse. She bent down to pick it up, and felt a spell whoosh right over her. She heard screams. She stood up and saw the curtain was on fire.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked Harry as they ran to the stage to help put out the fire.  
  
"Someone shot a spell that was obviously meant to hit you right over your head and it hit the curtain. I think it's Death Eaters," Harry said quickly. Sure enough, backstage, there were some Death Eaters.  
  
Harry and Ginny ran backstage to where all the guards were trying to fight the Death Eaters and put out the fire.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand at a Death Eater.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Another one tried to kill Ginny. She dodged the spell.  
  
That went on and on, and soon more Death Eaters came. Other Aurors came. Everyone was fighting the Death Eaters that the fire started getting bigger.  
  
A Death Eater was making Ginny back up. She tripped on her high heels and fell off the stage. He put the Crutatious Curse on her.  
  
"Ack! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Ginny screamed as she withered on the floor. Harry came up and was about to Stun the Death Eater, but he put the Crutatious Curse on Harry also.  
  
"Oh god," Harry said, turning pale. He tried Stunning the Death Eater, but he collapsed. The Death Eater forgot about Ginny and tortured Harry some more. At least Harry was so used to the Crutacious Curse that he could stand it. He would get into a fight with a Death Eater and usually end up with several minutes of the Curse put on him at least once a week. But Ginny didn't get it put on her that often. She only got into half as many fights as Harry and another Auror would usually be helping her.  
  
Ginny got up and tried Stunning the Death Eater. But a beam on fire fell down in between them. Ginny turned into her Animangus snake figure and slithered under the beam. She saw the Death Eater running away. Harry looked like the beam knocked him unconscious. She turned back into herself.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny said frantically. She started pulling him towards the exit when another beam on fire fell down.  
  
"We're trapped!" She screamed. She started yelling for help, but everyone was running away from the theatre because the fire was getting bigger. Ginny couldn't do anything, her wand was on the stage. So was Harry's.  
  
"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die. . ." She thought.  
  
"Shut up. We're not going to die,' Harry said softly and weakly, squinting.  
  
"You're ok! You're ok!" Ginny squealed with delight.  
  
"Turn yourself into the snake and I'll fly us out of here," Harry said. He changed into an eagle and Ginny turned into a snake. Harry swooped and grabbed her and flew up. He flew around to find a way to escape, but there was none. They were completely trapped. Where there weren't flames, there were fumes too thick to fly through.  
  
Harry landed and released Ginny. They both changed into their human selves.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Ginny said, trying not to cry.  
  
"What's your fondest memory?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think the moment we were married," Ginny said.  
  
"The wedding cake was good," Harry said.  
  
"Yea, it was. Remember the food fight you and Ron and Hermione got into? And then everyone joined in? We were throwing the cake all around!" Ginny said, staring out into space imagining the scene.  
  
"We didn't even get to save a few pieces for our first anniversary!" Harry said, imagining the whole thing while staring out into space.  
  
"What's your fondest memory?" Ginny said.  
  
"The wedding was fun. But I guess when Hagrid came on my eleventh birthday and told me I was a wizard. It was the start of my life. If that hadn't happened, I would never have met you," Harry said.  
  
The flames kept on gathering in and the smoke grew heavier.  
  
Ginny suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and looked into his eyes. "We're going to die soon. I was right."  
  
"Do you have that crystal ball?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think I do. I hope it saves us," Ginny said. She started digging through her purse. "It's not here."  
  
"At least we'll die together," Harry said.  
  
"And you'll be with your adopted parents," Ginny said.  
  
"And you. And Sirius. And Cedric. And everyone else who has died," He said.  
  
"I don't want to die. I'm too young," Ginny said.  
  
"No one wants you to die. But we've got to sometime. Everyone has to."  
  
"What do you think happens when you die?"  
  
"We're about to find out. I can wait. I don't know about you. . ." Harry said.  
  
The flames got even closer and the smoke got even denser. It was stinging Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I think we're extremely close," Ginny said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have the crystal ball?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure. Where's the photo album I gave you?" Ginny said.  
  
"It's right here," Harry said, taking it out and flipping through the pages. They looked at the pages, commenting on some of the photos.  
  
"And look, there's a picture of you and Draco," Ginny said.  
  
"Yea," Harry said. The flames started burning the album. "I think these are the last words I'll ever say."  
  
"Well, say something useful then. I mean, important. Just say something quick!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I love you?" Harry said unconfidently.  
  
"You really do?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. I love you! The whole damn world knows that! I just didn't know what else to say!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny said, clutching onto her purse tighter. She hugged Harry and they kissed. Ginny dropped her purse and heard something shatter. It's probably just my mirror. But who cares. I'm going to die in two seconds. Wait! I'm going to die! I'm totally unprepared for this! What do I do? Help. . .Ginny thought.  
  
Ginny's hair caught on fire. Harry's jacket did too. But they kept on kissing. Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
Sorry it's so short! And there's only going to be about two more chapters! But anyways, isn't it obvious what's going to happen? Or am I really that good a writer? And should I write a sequel? Or maybe should it just be a totally different story? Ok, just tell me in a review that I would love so dearly! Best wishes, (! 


	19. Long Time No See

Ow, I'm uncomfortable, what was I sleeping on? Ugg, Ginny thought. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor backstage of the theater. Suddenly everything came back to her. Harry! Where is he!? She thought.  
  
She quickly got up and started calling for Harry. "Harry! Harry, get your butt over here!" She called. All she heard was the echo of her voice.  
  
Suddenly a Death Eater ran over to her. Oh great where's my wand? Ginny thought feeling for her wand in her pockets.  
  
"It's ok, it's just. . .me," The Death Eater said.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny said, realizing she had no defense.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't remember me. But I remember you," The Death Eater took off his mask.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you Draco Malfoy?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"I knew you would remember me," Draco said. Ginny hugged him and felt tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Where's Harry, do you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well," Draco said.  
  
"Wait, how did I survive? I didn't have the crystal ball with me. . ." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"He's. . .gone. I'm so sorry Ginny."  
  
"No, no, how could that happen? I survived, why didn't he?"  
  
"Because you had the crystal ball and broke it," Draco said.  
  
"I looked and I didn't have it. But wouldn't it save both of us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You did have it. It rolled into that pocket in your purse where you keep that photo of me," Draco said.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I've been sent to spy on Harry many times. I love doing that because I get to falsely inform the Dark Lord about information. Also, I get to see you."  
  
"This is just too weird, where's Harry?" Ginny asked with a louder voice.  
  
Draco lead her over to where she was sleeping. He scooped up a pile of ash. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Ginny took a handful and held it to her cheek. The stream of tears became stronger and got the ashes soggy. "No, no," Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco got a bag and scooped up the ashes. "Come home with me. We have a lot to talk about." Draco took her hand and they Apparated to the front of a stone mansion with large wooden doors. He opened them and let Ginny inside.  
  
"Is this Malfoy Mansion?" Ginny asked, looking at the ceiling with a large chandelier hanging down.  
  
"Yes. I inherited it after my father died," Draco said, going to the kitchen and motioning for Ginny to follow.  
  
"Your father died? Why didn't you quit being a Death Eater then?" Ginny said.  
  
"I couldn't for a while because I'm such a top rank with my father and all. But because of the fire everyone thinks I'm dead. So now I'm going to pretend I'm dead and move back to the light side," Draco said as he made some tea.  
  
"Well that's good," Ginny said. "So did you use the crystal ball to escape the fire?" Ginny asked as they walked out, Draco carrying a tray with tea, to the living room. He put it down on a wooden coffee table and started a fire.  
  
"Yes. I was with the Death Eaters attacking. Well, I actually didn't attack anyone, but helped the injured and helped everyone get out of the theater. I got trapped in the fire, so I used the crystal ballot save myself. So, how has your life been?" Draco asked.  
  
"I started dating Harry after you left. We got married two years ago. I'm an Auror, but not as high a rank as Harry was. So, how has your life been?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I became a Death Eater. My father made me. But he died a few months ago, and now I'm not a Death Eater anymore. I don't know what will happen next. I guess I'll have to get a job. I guess I can't be an Auror because of my history. Maybe I'll be a professional Quiddinch player."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen to me next. I mean, I'm pregnant, my husband is dead, and. . ." Ginny burst into tears.  
  
"Don't cry, everything will be better. How about we owl your family, and you can talk to them?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Well, what will I tell them? I'll just go home and tell the Ministry. I'll arrange a funeral for Harry, set his affaires in order, and go on living. What else will I do?" Ginny said softly.  
  
"You can spend the night here if you want. I'll have the house elf arrange a room for you," Draco said.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Ginny said. She was really tired and didn't feel like going home.  
  
"Hey! Fatty! Come over here!" Draco yelled. A house elf came running up to him and bowed.  
  
"How may Fatty help Sir?" The house elf asked.  
  
"Go and fix up a guest room, would you?" Draco said. The house elf ran upstairs.  
  
"Why is the house elf's name Fatty?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She wanted to be called that when we got her," Draco yawned. They continued to sip their tea in silence.  
  
"The room is ready, Sir!" Fatty squealed as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Why thank you. Ginny, please follow me," Draco walked up the stairs as Ginny followed. The stairs were small and made out of stone. At the top of the stairs a corridor started. He walked to a door and opened it while it creaked.  
  
"It's a beautiful room," Ginny said. The walls were a very light pastel pink, and there was a canopy bed that had light pastel green sheets. A bathroom with dark blue tile was next to a wooden dresser.  
  
"Well, good night. There's some clothes in the dresser if you need them," Draco said.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on the soft bed. Draco was about to walk out of the room when Ginny started crying again. Draco came back and sat on the bed next to her. He pulled her on to his lap and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry too, it was all my fault, if only I hadn't dropped my wand. . ." Ginny started sobbing again.  
  
"Hey, want to talk to someone almost like him?" Draco suddenly lit up after a long moment.  
  
"No one's like Harry," Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Yes there is," Draco picked Ginny up and walked out of the room and down the hall. He opened a door and walked up a narrow staircase to a small tower. Ginny thought it was his bedroom.  
  
"This is my art room. I come here to concentrate on things. See, here is all my work," Draco said as he pulled out a key and opened a drawer. Ginny started looking through his stuff as he went to open more drawers and cabinets. In that drawer were some of his drawings and paintings. They were sorted out in files. Ginny looked at the first flie that said "Childhood". They were all stick figures and dots and lines with markers and crayons. All the stick figures looked happy as they were gathered around a dinner table or standing in the yard of a happy little home.  
  
The next file was "Late Childhood". Ginny could tell that in that period he had been exposed to the Dark Arts. They were all pictures of people killing other people, of the Dark Mark, of You-Know-Who, even of people in black robes and masks torturing other people. What caught Ginny's attention were pictures of Lucius torturing Draco and Narcissa. Ginny felt her face heat up and her sight go blurry again. How could he do this? Torture his own family? Ginny thought.  
  
The next file was labeled "Adolescence". His drawings were slightly more happy, but there was still a lot of darkness to them. They were of various girls, but they were all drawn in dark colors. That was, until she found the drawings of herself. They all were drawn with bright colors, and her hair was a brighter shade of red in each drawing. But as the dates got closer and closer to that one June ten years ago, her outlines got darker and darker. She wouldn't be smiling and laughing as much. The colors got darker and Ginny looked more depressed. On the day that they had last seen each other, Ginny was falling through a deep, black hole. A hand with a halfway drawn Dark Mark on its forearm was reaching out to Ginny.  
  
The next file was named "Whatever". In it there were random sketches of different Death Eaters, of places he'd been, of himself looking gloomy, of flies and coffins, of lots of stuff. They all had dark colors in them though.  
  
When she was through with those, she moved on to the next drawer. There were tons of short stories, even some which looked like novels that had been started out. She started reading some when Draco opened up some curtains. There were huge windows that were almost as big as walls themselves. Ginny could see the stars twinkling among a few Dark Marks.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Draco whispered from behind Ginny. She turned around to see Draco sitting on the bed that had mislead her to think it was his bedroom.  
  
"It's ok, it isn't your fault that people want power," Ginny said as she came to the bed and leaned on Draco's shoulder, both looking out the window.  
  
"I feel like I'm back in Hogwarts right now for some odd reason," Draco said, looking at Ginny on his shoulder.  
  
"Same here. I think it's because of you," Ginny looked back up at Draco.  
  
"I guess," Draco said.  
  
"So you like doing artwork?" Ginny said, looking around the room.  
  
"Yes. . ." Draco said. "Well, look around at that wall." Ginny turned around at the wall behind her, and there was a painting of Harry. "I put it up right now for you."  
  
Ginny crawled over to the wall over the bed and sat down, staring at it. "Hey," She said.  
  
Harry looked down at her. "Are you Ginny?" The what looked like the seventeen year old version of Harry said.  
  
"Yes. Do you know that you died?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no! I died! I feel so sorry! I mean, I loved you, so I must have married you, right?" Harry suddenly looked frightened.  
  
"Yea. Tonight, actually," Ginny looked away.  
  
"Well I better go and tell all the other portraits, like your sixteen year old portrait. Bye!" Harry ran off out of the picture.  
  
Ginny burst into tears at that. "I don't know how I will be able to live like this!" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"You'll get used to it, trust me. Here, maybe you should get some sleep," Draco took off her shoes, and tucked her into the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then walked towards the door.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, ok," Draco pulled up a chair to the bed and held her hand.  
  
"Well, good night, I guess," Ginny said.  
  
"Good night then," Draco said.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and thought about what had happened. The one thought that kept on coming across her mind was "I fear the future". . .  
  
Sorry I haven't updated forever! I mean, it's been like a month, right? I'm so sorry! But, you know, homework, ug. . .yea. Too much to do! Well at least the next chapter is the last! I'm sorry that this fic was a little experimental. But if you like my writing, please read my one shot Tragic Kingdom and the fic I just started co writing with my long lost twin happigolucki616! Well, thanks for reading and standing anything I write, but I ask you just one more favor. . .review! Please review! Thank you! Best wishes, (! 


	20. Way Down the Line

Draco climbed the stairs and entered the large room. Ginny was sitting on the bed with a baby in her arms. "So how's Harry?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "He's fine. He's such a good boy! He's only two weeks old, but I can kind of tell that he's going to be great."  
  
"Of course he is, with his great father. Oh, yeah, what are you going to do about a father? He can't grow up fatherless!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, if it's not too much work for you . . ." Ginny's voice trailed off.  
  
"You mean I'm going to act as his father? But, but, I mean, we don't even live together! Besides, I don't think I'm the fatherly type!" Draco blurted out.  
  
"Oh, no, not quite like that. I just mean . . . be an uncle to him. Or more like a best friend. I already visit you a lot, almost every week!" Ginny comforted.  
  
"Ok," Draco said, sitting down next to Ginny. He pulled the blanket gently away from Harry's face, and saw a beautiful baby face with eyes a mix of green and hazel. The face stared curiously up at Draco, then smiled. Draco smiled back, and pushed away a lock of his dark brown hair. "His expression is so much like his father's."  
  
"Will he be just like Harry?" Ginny suddenly asked, as if she was pulled away from her dreamy state.  
  
"I hope not. Harry had a lot of trouble in his life. You-Know-Who, his uncle and aunt, and everything in between that and, well, that," Draco said reassuringly. He looked into Ginny's eyes and saw sadness. She quickly looked away to Harry.  
  
"I bet Harry would have loved to meet him," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Of course he would. Harry Jr. is so, sweet!" Draco looked down at Harry too.  
  
"I wonder if Harry became a ghost. I wonder if he is actually around, someplace," Ginny wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't think so. He would definitely come and visit you. And, besides, he was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are brave. He was very brave, even for a Gryffindor. I bet he didn't want to be a ghost, he would probably want to experience the real thing, whatever it is."  
  
"I understand. No, wait, I don't. Whatever, I think it's impossible to understand anything that doesn't have a theory or formula," Ginny determined to herself.  
  
"Does love have a theory or formula?" Draco joked.  
  
"Do we understand love?" Ginny joked back.  
  
"I guess you're right," Draco sighed.  
  
"I wonder how he will be when he's older. I wonder what house he will be in! I wonder what he will be when he grows up! I wonder . . ." Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Let's not worry about all that now. I think you should get some sleep. Here, I'll help you put Harry in his crib," Draco stood up.  
  
"Ok," Ginny stood up and the two put Harry in his crib carefully. Ginny gave him a kiss on the forehead and Harry smiled. He looked at Ginny with his innocent eyes, then at Draco. He soon closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open a little. Ginny got dressed for bed and laid down with the covers up to her shoulders. Draco sat at a chair by her bedside, like he did every night. He held her hand and they looked at each other for several minutes silently.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine," Draco finally said.  
  
"No it won't. Nothing ever works out. That's the way life works," Ginny contradicted.  
  
"Harry is fine. He'll grow up to be fine," Draco stated firmly.  
  
"Ok, I'll believe you," Ginny sighed. She looked away up at the ceiling. "I miss Harry."  
  
"I know you do. But please be strong," Draco said quickly.  
  
"Ok. I'm tired. I think I should get some sleep," Ginny yawned and turned away from Draco.  
  
"Good night," Draco walked over to the other side of the bed, kneeled down, and looked at Ginny in the eye. "Sweet dreams." Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips. They both closed their eyes, but opened them again. Draco walked out of the room without another word. Ginny stared at the door for a while, then turned over to face Harry.  
  
"I love you," Ginny whispered. She then fell asleep.  
  
This was what usually happened before Ginny went to sleep. Draco would come over to her house and say goodnight. They sometimes had dinner together at Draco's house, and then Draco would walk Ginny home and tuck her in. Ginny still missed Harry, and would often sit for hours in a chair, pretending to read the Daily Prophet, thinking of him. Draco could clearly see her eyes were in another world, but he never did anything about it. He knew how she felt. He would spend nights locked up in his room, away from his father, thinking about his mother. Why did father have to tell the Dark Lord about his mother teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and her switch to the light side? Draco often thought. He still didn't know if she was dead or alive. He hoped she was dead, unless she had escaped somehow and been able to get away from the Death Eaters, but hadn't been able to get home yet. Draco knew of the ways of torture the Death Eaters used. He shuddered whenever he thought about the Death Eaters.  
  
Draco and Ginny would often take walks in the backyard, pushing Harry around in a stroller. When Harry became a toddler and could walk, they would often take him to parks. But Harry still loved the backyard the most. He loved being around Draco and Ginny only, without other kids and their parents. Draco took to his art again and drew pictures of Harry laying in the grass playing with a flower. Or of Ginny sleeping against a tree with Harry in her arms. Or of just Ginny, feeding the coy fish in the pond with her hair catching the sunlight. Or the moonlight. But sometimes, when Draco was alone, he would sit outside at night with the stars shining, and instead of drawing just a few trees, he would draw his mother. His mother, with an arm around a young Draco. He never really thought when he drew those pictures. Just like the times when he would draw Ginny and himself holding hands.  
  
And the older Harry got, the younger and younger Draco and Ginny felt. Ginny went from spending too much money shopping in Hogsmeade to renting silly family movies and laughing her head off at them. Draco would play pretend games with Harry, and Ginny would often join them until Draco created a dragon to chase after her. Draco apologized, and soon Ginny was back to playing the princess in distress while Harry would battle with Draco, the evil beast, to save the princess. Ginny would sometimes take days off just to goof off with Draco and Harry. But everyone at the Ministry knew it was worth it for her, because the next day she would work two extra hours and usually within the next week find a few Death Eaters. Besides, Harry was such an extraordinary child, he deserved attention from his mother.  
  
Harry grew and grew, and before Ginny and Draco knew it, he was off to Hogwarts. He sent letters home sometimes. He made friends with Hermione's daughter and Ron's son, Harry's cousin. Ron's son had bright red hair and green eyes and was named Jonny. Hermione had married one of Viktor's friends from Durmastang and had a daughter with black hair and freckles. They were all in Gryffindor and often got in trouble. Ginny would regularly get letters from Hogwarts on Harry's behavior. Before his second year, Ginny gave him his father's invisibility cloak and his Marauder's Map and would tell Harry stories of his father and his troublesome ways. Ginny would often end up crying those nights when Harry was tucked safely into bed, dreaming his childish dreams of his bright future.  
  
While Harry was off at Hogwarts, Draco and Ginny would often spend nights at each other's houses, sleeping on Ginny's couch or camping in Draco's backyard. They would giggle and tell each other ghost stories or stare at the stars. There weren't any Dark Marks in the air anymore, because Harry had scared Tineblas into hiding by beating him in a duel at an unfortunate meeting at Hogwarts in his first year. Those nights usually ended up with Ginny falling asleep in Draco's comforting hug and with a small trace of Ginny's lipstick on Draco's lips.  
  
In Harry's second year, Ginny came and visited Hogwarts with Draco. Harry gave them a tour, showing his classrooms and his dorm. They met his friends, and his enemies. When Harry pointed out Pansy Parkinson's daughter, Draco went up to her and told her he used to be friends with her mother, who had gotten out of Azkaban five years after she was sent there, because she made the Ministry believe she was wrongly accused, even though everyone else knew that wasn't true. That visit mixed the past and present for Ginny. She was reminded of everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts.  
  
For through it all, Harry was just like his father.  
  
THE END!  
  
Big AN: So, I'm done! Finally! I'm sorry it took so long! I mean, I started in October 2003, and then I didn't update for over three months! I'm sorry about that, but I had tons of homework and projects! Also, I kind of lost interest in this story. As you can see, it was my first ever fic, therefore it was kind of experimental. In fact, the whole thing was just a big experiment! If you could survive up until this last chapter, you must consider me a great friend and feel the need to read everything I write! Therefore, thank you! All of you reviewers, you have made me feel as if I wasn't just a nothing! Thank you! So, right now I'm cowriting a story with happigolucki616 called Waterworks. But it won't be updated until September at least because happigolucki616 is in Brazil for the whole summer! I wrote a one shot called Tragic Kingdom, and I think it's my best work! I'm also starting a short story that will probably be only two or three chapters called Strawberry Blonde. And since the summer is coming up (today was my last day of school!) I will probably be writing many more one shots and stories! This story has taught me a lot of writing skills and facts about Harry Potter, so I hope my other stories will be better than this experiment. Ok, I think I'm just ranting on here, so I'll just get on with the thank yous! Thank you all my 12 reviewers!  
  
Equinox-15: Thank you for your four reviews! You were my first reviewer! And your story is so creative! Yay! A round of applause for Equinox-15! Woot woot!  
  
Happigolucki616: Thank you for your 14 reviews! You are such a great friend and your writing is so good! You've lasted through this 74-page-on- Word story that's just plain awful! Thanks for teaching me about Fanfiction! You rock buddi!  
  
Ana: Thank you for your one review! I know you don't read Fanfiction or even Harry Potter for that matter, but you still reviewed because you like me! I feel so loved! You're my mija/bitch!  
  
FroZen In TiMe: Thank you for your five reviews! I remember when you used to be Rokamerica123! And you had all those stories like Breaking the Habit! You're a great writer and poet, and best of all, a great friend!  
  
Rachel: Thank you for your one review! I know that you don't usually read Fanfiction just like Ana and aren't that crazy about Harry Potter to write your own stories, but you still read it because you're my friend! We've been friends since 2nd grade, and now you're leaving, it's so sad . . . so I doubt that this will be anything like the next Harry Potter, because everybody is OOC and therefore doing OOC things, like Ginny dating Draco.  
  
Slade Appleton: Thank you for your seven reviews! You told me something that I needed to know, that my chapters were way too short! After your reviews, I made them longer, haha!  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY: Thank you for your eight reviews! You are a really good friend, even though I've never met you in person! You are so funny, and that shows in your great stories! Your reviews are funny too, and they make me feel all good inside! Hehe, MANGO!  
  
Angelloverkk: Thank you for your three reviews! Haha, your reviews are funny! Well, you are great friend, and update sometime!  
  
Murderbynight666: Thank you for your one review! What a typical Ansel review! It's just all about you, isn't it? Everything has to be full of action and gore. Sure, sure, hurry up saying how great my story is and then talk about The Bone Closet and your story! Your story, which I think is good! So, thanks for being my crazy friend!  
  
Kewii: Thank you for your one review! And it was a critique too! Thank you! I need critiques to write well! You are so right, my characters, especially Harry, are OOC. And if I want to be a fanfic writer, I need to work on that! And your story is so sweet and sad! I love it!  
  
BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC: Thank you for your one review! That's so kewl that you don't usually like Draco/Ginny ships but you liked mine! I feel so loved!  
  
Kyntor: Thank you for your one review! I don't usually get critiques as reviews because most of my reviewers are my friends and don't want to offend me, so thank you! I need critiques for my writing to be better! You are totally right that I sped things up way too fast because, as I said, this was an experimental story. I just admired my friend's Draco/Ginny stories, so I wanted to write one, so yeah.  
  
So there! Thank you all again! I love you all! You are so kewl! I bet no one s reading this authors note, or even the last chapter because it's so horrible! Well, um, bye! 


End file.
